Meant To Be
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción 'Destinado a Ser': Una noche de pasión trae consecuencias drásticas que cambian completamente la guerra. Harry debe pasar a la clandestinidad para protegerse a sí mismo y a su secreto mejor guardado. ¿Pero ese secreto acercará a Harry y a Tom? Sólo si está Destinado a Ser. MPREG. Slash.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Correr. Es todo lo que puede hacer.

Correr.

Correr. Y que no le atrapen.

Ha sido separado de sus amigos mientras compraban en Hogsmeade cuando un ataque repentino comenzó y ahora está perdido. No sabe dónde está, pero no puede detenerse para saberlo. Maldice su estupidez por bajar la guardia. Con todos los recientes ataques últimamente debió haberlo sabido mejor. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora.

_Están_ detrás de él, y están cerca. Podía sentirlo. Ha tenido suerte hasta ahora de escapar durante tanto tiempo. Si lo atrapan, no sabe lo que podrían hacer con él. Sobre todo si lo llevan ante ÉL. Se estremece ante la idea de tener que encontrarse cara a cara con ÉL; tal vez no haya una próxima vez, si es atrapado.

Hay árboles en todas partes, alineando su visión y escondiéndolo a la vista, pero también esconde a sus enemigos. Debe ser cuidadoso y cauteloso para no alertarlos de su ubicación. Debe ponerse a salvo antes de que lo encuentren. Espera que sus amigos estén bien, que hayan llegado a un lugar seguro.

La magia en el aire es densa y pesada por los constantes enfrentamientos que ha tenido con ellos. Ocultándose donde quiera que pueda y luchando cuando tiene que hacerlo, eliminando a tantos como le es posible, pero es mucho para él ponerse a salvo. Si tan solo no hubiese ninguna protección anti-aparición hubiese sido capaz de escapar antes, pero en lugar de eso, tiene que encontrar un lugar para esconderse.

La adrenalina vibra a través de su propio ser, lo que le permite continuar, pero está demasiado cansado y está comenzando a alentarse. Finalmente se detiene para tomar aliento y se esconde detrás de un arbusto grueso, manteniendo un ojo hacia afuera ante cualquier señal de movimiento. Se asoma por detrás del arbusto y cuando el costado está claro, se mueve rápidamente detrás de un árbol y luego a otro. Sólo un poco más y podrá salir de ese bosque. Puede sentir dónde terminan las protecciones, sólo unos cuantos metros más.

Un destello de luz es toda la advertencia que recibe cuando un hechizo lo golpea en la espalda, tomándolo desprevenido. _Debí haber tenido más cuidado_, piensa mientras se da la vuelta para observarlos, las máscaras blancas brillando en la oscuridad, sonriendo en señal de triunfo. Trata de luchar contra los efectos de la maldición, pero no es capaz. Harry Potter parpadea lentamente hacia ellos antes de ceder a la inconsciencia.

* * *

La siguiente vez que despertó, estaba en una habitación subterránea. _Debo estar en las mazmorras_, pensó. Volvió a pensar en lo que había pasado y maldijo su estupidez de nuevo. _Debí haber tenido más cuidado ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de ésta? _Palpó en sus bolsillos y como esperaba, su varita se había ido. _¡Maldita sea!_

Harry observó su alrededor con más atención y se dio cuenta de que la habitación en la que estaba no tenía ventanas o puerta, para el caso, sólo una pared de ladrillo. _¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de aquí? Pensándolo bien ¿cómo entré?_ Sintió alrededor de las cuatro paredes y no encontró nada. La habitación estaba fría y desnuda, pero había una corriente que llegaba de algún lugar que lo hacía temblar por lo que tenía que haber una puerta en algún lugar, simplemente no podía verla.

—No puedes tenerme aquí— gritó, dando vueltas alrededor en confusión —Encontraré una manera de salir y escapar— no hubo respuesta. Siguió la corriente y adivinó dónde estaba la puerta. Se recargó contra la pared varias veces, pero no pasó nada. Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Harry debió haberse quedado dormido porque lo siguiente que supo fue el sonido de la piedra moviéndose, despertándolo. Se levantó y se preparó para hacer su escape.

Una estridente risa llegó a sus oídos, no de frente como él pensó que lo haría, sino detrás de él. —¡Mierda!— maldijo y trató de dar vuelta, pero un hechizo le dio en la espalda. _Otra vez no_, se las arregló para pensar antes de que todo se volviera oscuro de nuevo.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

He aquí una nueva historia sobre Tom/Harry *-* **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Capítulo II**

Harry despertó de repente como si hubiera sido sumergido en agua y se sentó, parpadeando estúpidamente y mirando alrededor. Estaba en una gran habitación oscura, aparentemente bajo tierra, pero había ventanas, sólo que estaban cerradas. Las paredes estaban húmedas, cubiertas de musgo y enredaderas que entraba por las ventanas rotas. El polvo estaba en todas partes. Parecía que no había tenido una limpieza adecuada en años. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado.

—Bien, bien, bien. Miren quién finalmente decidió unirse a nosotros.

Harry se puso tenso al oír la voz familiar. La voz que estaba en sus pesadillas, la voz que pertenecía al hombre que se llevó todo de él y siguió haciendo su vida en un infierno. Harry miró al hombre con forma de serpiente y ojos rojos que había visto por última vez en el Departamento de Misterios —Voldemort— espetó —¿A dónde me has traído?

—Vamos Harry. Cuida tus modales— dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa, mientras sus seguidores se rieron con diversión —No hay necesidad de ser grosero.

—Bien— Harry respondió secamente y le dio una muy dramática reverencia desde su posición de rodillas —Señor mío. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Potter. No me importa. Pero voy a responder a tu pregunta. Éste— Voldemort dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor —es mi hogar ancestral.

—¿En serio?— preguntó mirando hacia las paredes podridas y agrietadas —No parece gran cosa— Harry murmuró en voz baja.

—Este es también el lugar de tu muerte— Voldemort dijo ignorándolo —vas a morir esta noche— dijo con evidente regocijo.

—Has estado diciendo eso durante los últimos 10 años y todavía estoy de pie— dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Voldemort frunció el ceño —Eso va a terminar, ahora— Dijo rotundamente levantando su varita.

Harry entró en pánico, no podía morir ahí. Tenía que vivir. Debía ser el único que debía sobrevivir —¡Espera! ¿No vas a dejar que me defienda? ¿No es esa la etiqueta adecuada?

Voldemort hizo una pausa —Tu insolencia es frustrante. Pero estás en lo correcto. No es que fuese a hacer una diferencia. Denle su varita— ordenó.

Bellatrix se adelantó y lanzó su varita hacia él, la que Harry tomó hábilmente. Bajó la vista hacia su varita y arrugó la nariz con disgusto e hizo una demostración de limpiar su varita de su túnica, haciéndola gritar indignada.

—Bella— Voldemort advirtió y ella retrocedió conteniéndose en apenas una mirada desagradable —Ahora— dijo bajando desde su estrado —Comencemos.

—Cometiste un gran error— dijo Harry entrando en su posición de combate.

—Ya veremos— Voldemort dijo, ordenándole a sus Mortífagos que dieran un paso atrás.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un minuto antes de que Voldemort hiciera su movimiento. Apuntó su varita hacia él y abrió la boca para decir un hechizo. Pero Harry fue más rápido —_Deducere laquearia_— dijo, y apuntó su varita hacia arriba y un chorro de luz naranja se estrelló contra el techo.

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron con rabia —¡NO!— gritó antes de que el techo se derrumbó sobre ellos.

—Como dije, un gran error— Harry gritó y dio media vuelta, corriendo hacia las puertas dobles, volando escombros y a los mortífagos en su camino cuando se interponían a él. Harry tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder si se quedaba ahí por más tiempo. Tenía que encontrar una salida.

Gracias a Dios los Mortífagos de menor rango estaban en la parte de atrás, por lo cual le fue más sencillo quitárselos de encima, pero aún así, tenían la habilidad que competir en número. _¡Maldita sea al infierno! ¿No había fin para ellos?_ Pensó mientras era sorprendido por otros dos, haciendo un buen grupo a su alrededor. Por fin_ ¡por fin!_ Vio un paso libre a las puertas y, con suerte, a la libertad. Corrió hacia delante manteniendo la puerta en la mira mientras se agachaba y zigzagueaba y se alejaba de los mortífagos y sus hechizos y maldiciones.

Harry corrió a través de las puertas, cerrando y sellándolas juntas. _Eso debía mantenerlos a raya por un tiempo._ Pensó y se dio la vuelta —¡Oh, carajo!— dijo entre dientes mientras veía el gran tramo de pasillo con puertas a cada lado que conducía a Dios sabe dónde —Esto no está bien— murmuró y saltó cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta detrás de él —Creo que voy a tener que empezar entonces.

Bajó por el pasillo y abrió una puerta al azar a su izquierda y la abrió, esperando que fuera la más adecuada.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Nota**: Las palabras en **negrita** es lenguaje parsel.

Palabras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**Capítulo III**

—¡Atrápenlo!— Voldemort gritó y empujó a un mortífago cercano lejos de su camino. Observó cómo Harry desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación furiosamente. Había sido engañado una vez más por el mocoso. Pero tan pronto como pusiera sus manos sobre él, no habría nada que lo detuviera —¿Qué fue lo que dije?— gritó mientras sus seguidores luchaban por superar el desorden en el centro de la habitación. Voldemort rodó los ojos y arremetió contra los escombros lanzándolos lejos. Los mortífagos de inmediato comenzaron a trepar para obedecer sus órdenes. _¡Estoy rodeado de idiotas!_ Pensó y fue a buscar a Potter para matarlo de una vez por todas.

=X=

Harry corrió hacia otro conjunto de escaleras y por un pasillo. _Mierda. ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?_ pensó mientras veía detrás de él, mandando a volar a un mortífago sobre la barandilla que estaba detrás de él. No podía detenerse a admirar toda la exquisita obra de arte y las cortinas que adornaban las paredes porque estaba ocupado tratando de encontrar la manera de salir. Pero por lo que podía ver a simple vista, parecía muy viejo y caro. Harry, por supuesto, se perdió debido a que la puerta que atravesó era la equivocada, y la que le siguió a esa y la que le siguió después de esa. Sólo servía para adentrarlo más en la casa y perderlo aún más y los mortífagos lo estaban alcanzando debido a la ventaja que tenían al conocer la casa. Y, por supuesto, Voldemort estaba justo detrás de ellos. Podía escucharlo burlándose de él.

Al dar vuelta por otro corredor llegó a un grupo de magníficas puertas dobles. No había otro lugar adonde ir, era un callejón sin salida. _Allá vamos_, pensó y tiró de la manija de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. _¡Maldita sea!_ maldijo.

—No hay lugar a donde puedas ir, Potter— Voldemort susurró acariciando su varita —date por vencido.

Harry se giró, le miró e intentó un hechizo _Alohomora_ silencioso pero tampoco funcionó. Echó un vistazo a Voldemort y lo vio sonreír mientras avanzaba hacia él. Harry gruñó con frustración. —**¡Abre, maldita sea!**—Dijo entre dientes a la puerta.

Milagrosamente, la puerta se abrió. _Eh_ pensó, empujó la puerta y se metió, cerrando de golpe mientras un hechizo golpeaba la puerta. Con una rápida vista alrededor, concluyó, junto con la información de la contraseña en parsel, que era la habitación de Voldemort. _Genial, sólo mi suerte podía meterme en SU habitación._ Fiel a su nombre Slytherin, la habitación estaba tapizada en verde y plata. Había un armario en la esquina, una mesa contra la pared, y una cama grande en el centro. Era bastante agradable teniendo en cuenta que era la habitación de un Lord Oscuro. Por otra parte, él querría lo mejor.

Harry se zambulló rápidamente debajo de la cama mientras un furioso Lord Voldemort abría la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

—Ahora Harry. Realmente no es de buena educación entrar en las habitaciones de las personas sin su permiso.

—Entonces deberías tener una mejor contraseña— respondió Harry, y se agachó cuando un hechizo salió volando hacia él —Tú sabes, tampoco es de buena educación el tratar de matar a alguien mientras se mantiene una conversación cualquiera, pero ¿desde cuándo te ha importado eso?— respondió Harry saliendo por el otro lado de la cama.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más, comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos el uno al otro, cada uno tratando de distraer al otro. Voldemort estaba tratando de acercarse a él y Harry estaba tratando de llegar al borde de la ventana con la esperanza de poder saltar y escapar. Pero parecía que Voldemort leía su mente, porque la ventana se cerró a cal y canto y, obviamente, no se movía. Harry maldijo. Ahora, la única manera era atravesando la puerta... al otro lado de la habitación. Él no era el único frustrado. Voldemort se estaba enojando al no poder atrapar a Harry, quien no dejaba de moverse, lo que le hacía fallar y hacer agujeros en las paredes, y con su ira, su concentración comenzó a flaquear.

—¿Qué pasa Tom? ¿No quieres echar a perder tus posesiones?— Harry se burló, notando que estaba siendo muy cuidadoso sobre dónde apuntaba, pero no estaba funcionando. Harry por su parte no tenía ningún problema y lanzó varios libros, una lámpara y un florero en dirección a su enemigo sin ningún remordimiento.

Voldemort gruñó y se abalanzó sobre él, tomando a Harry con la guardia baja. Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás y le lanzó un hechizo a medio terminar como defensa. El hechizo golpeó a Voldemort en el brazo haciéndole soltar su varita, pero se aferró a Harry en un fuerte agarre. Ante sus ojos, el rostro de serpiente que era Voldemort se disolvió en una versión adulta y atractiva de Tom Riddle.

Por suerte para Tom, sus mortífagos no se tenían permitido entrar a su habitación, por lo que no conocían su verdadera forma. Sólo aprovechaba su apariencia como Voldemort para asustar a sus seguidores para que le obedecieran. No sería bueno que ellos lo averiguaran. Pero, por desgracia, Harry lo hizo.

Harry estaba en estado de shock por la apariencia humana de Voldemort. Ese quien, hace un segundo, era calvo, pálido como la muerte, tenía ranuras por nariz, ojos rojos y una lengua bífida. Ahora tenía la cabeza llena de cabello negro azabache, piel pálida, pero no de una manera malsana, ojos azules, con un remolino de color rojo en ellos y una nariz de aspecto normal.

—¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? — Tom sonrió.

Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de la hermosa persona que tenía delante. Fue su mala suerte el haber llegado a un acuerdo con su sexualidad hace poco, después de años de tratar de negarlo, sólo para confrontarse con algo tan impresionante que, de hecho, era su enemigo. _¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué? ¿Me estás castigando? Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Deberías de dejar de lanzarme a este tipo de situaciones. Ya es suficiente con que mi vida esté siempre en peligro, y ahora tienes que meterte con mi libido también. _Harry buscó en toda su cabeza para decir algo inteligente —Wow. Usando una frase muggle. Has caído bajo— respondió Harry y se estremeció internamente. Eso sonaba poco convincente a sus propios oídos.

Tom apretó más a Harry contra la pared —No creo que te hayas dado cuenta de la posición en la que te encuentras, Potter.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente ante sus palabras. Se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Tom lo tenía contra la pared, con una mano agarrando el cuello de su camisa, su rodilla entre sus piernas y se inclinaba muy cerca de él. _¡Tipo incorrecto de posición, tipo equivocado de posición!_ Su mente gritaba tratando de detener sus reacciones, pero su cuerpo parecía no estar cooperando.

La sonrisa de Tom se convirtió en una mueca mientras veía la cara enrojecida de Harry y luego miró hacia abajo. Movió su rodilla hacia arriba sobre la erección de Harry que sólo se hacía más dura con cada momento que pasaba. Harry jadeó un poco y su sonrojo creció cuando comenzó a luchar para salir del agarre de Tom.

—Quién lo iba a pensar— dijo Tom con deleite, enmascarando su confusión.

—¡Cállate!— Harry replicó y comenzó a luchar más duro. _¡Malditas sean, hormonas estúpidas!_

—Ah. Pero no dije nada.

—Sólo cá-— Harry se cortó cuando un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz. No era nada que no hubiese sentido antes, se concentró y se mantuvo hasta que sintió que su cabeza iba a partirse. Como si algo dentro de él estuviese tratando de salir. La única diferencia era que no era sólo su dolor.

Tom lo dejó ir y se agarró la cabeza por el dolor. Era tan grande que le hacía llorar los ojos. Al principio pensó que Potter estaba haciendo algo con él y lo hizo enojar, pero la ira sólo empeoró las cosas. Además vio que Harry estaba pasando por el mismo tipo de dolor.

Después de unos minutos, el dolor comenzó a ceder y fueron capaces de respirar correctamente. Sin embargo, como reemplazo del dolor llegó un fuerte sentimiento de anhelo y deseo con el que estaban teniendo problemas para controlar. Cuando se miraron el uno al otro, era como si fuese a través de una neblina. Todo estaba desorientado.

Harry se apretó contra la pared cuando Tom se acercó a él con una mirada depredadora en la cara y plantó sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza —¿Qué?— Harry preguntó tratando de sonar intimidante y fallando miserablemente. Su voz sonó ronca y cruda por la necesidad, lo cual tuvo el efecto contrario en el hombre que tenía delante.

—¿Qué hiciste?— Tom silbó, tratando de aferrarse a su ira y alejar la lujuria que estaba volviendo confusa su mente.

—No hice nada— Harry respondió con enojo. Ambos se estremecieron cuando un dolor breve los hirió —Pensé que tú lo hiciste. Usualmente así es— Tom no respondió, simplemente siguió mirándolo. —¿Q-qué pasó?

—No tengo ni idea— Tom murmuró sinceramente.

Harry se estremeció ante la honestidad en su voz y también por su tono ronco. Le hacía sentir cosas, pero no entendía por qué —¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Cómo qué?— Tom preguntó cada vez más cerca de él. No parecía darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

—Al igual… que...— Harry susurró sin aliento. Tom estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando— dijo Tom ignorando totalmente su expresión de pánico.

Harry hizo un sonido de incredulidad y conmoción desde la parte posterior de su garganta.

—No lo hagas-

Harry fue interrumpido cuando los labios de Tom se encontraron con los suyos en un beso apasionado y su mente quedó en blanco.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Nota**: Las palabras en **negrita** es lenguaje parsel.

Palabras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Las manos de Tom estaban por todas partes en cuestión de segundos. Una estaba envuelta con fuerza alrededor de él, acercándolo y la otra estaba en su camiseta, recorriendo los dedos sobre su piel. Las manos de Harry estaban prudentemente ocupadas, agarrando fuertemente los mechones oscuros de Tom, acercándolo más. Su varita estaba olvidada en sus pies.

Ninguno podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero, estaban sobre la garganta del otro tratando de matarse y ahora Harry estaba acostado debajo de Tom en esa magnífica cama, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana.

_¿Espera? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?_ Harry pensó frenéticamente. _¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Trató de mover los brazos para apartarlo, pero no se movió. Trató de mover su boca, ocupada actualmente por la lengua de Tom, pero no pudo. No importaba cuánto intentó, no podía moverse. Bien, sí podía moverse, pero era como si alguien más estuviese controlando su cuerpo. Era un observador de su propio cuerpo, y lo que era peor, lo estaba disfrutando.

Trató de razonar consigo mismo de que se trataba de sus hormonas actuando, y que no estaba realmente disfrutando esto. No había manera. Era Estaba bajo un hechizo. Pero aún así no tenía sentido. _¿Por qué Tom hacía eso? Tom le odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Y cuando carajos pasó a ser Tom? ¡Ese era Voldemort! Vol-de-mort, tenlo presente Potter_, pensó, pero sus pensamientos estaban empezando a revolverse juntos.

Una vez más, trató de razonar. Voldemort era viejo, probablemente no haya follado desde hace un tiempo. Esa, probablemente, sería la mayor acción que ha tenido en años.

_... espera. E-entonces eso significaría..._

—No...— gimió cuando Tom comenzó a atacar su cuello —D-detente... ¿por qué...?

Tom levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo y miró a Harry por debajo de él, al deseo y al miedo en sus ojos verdes —No puedo— susurró con voz ronca, y se inclinó para capturar los labios de Harry otra vez.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba teniendo el mismo problema. No tenían el control sobre sus acciones. No podían hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. ¡Pero qué le importaba a él! Voldemort era el más listo, el más fuerte. Debería ser capaz de detenerse. ¿Por qué no se detenía?

Harry se recostó contra las almohadas mientras su cuerpo cedía a sus deseos, no tenía ninguna elección en el asunto, nada le obedecía. El único indicio de que no quería aquello eran las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

Cuando sintió que Harry se relajaba, Tom comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Harry con impaciencia, revelando la piel bronceada debajo. Deslizó sus manos por la suave carne y se apresuró a capturar un pezón color de rosa con su boca.

Harry jadeó y arqueó la espalda, apretando con más fuerza su agarre al cabello de Tom. Nunca había sentido algo así, era casi lo suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Pero no era suficiente. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y quería más. Sus manos tantearon ciegamente por la camisa de Tom y comenzó a desabrocharla, haciendo que algunos botones volaran por su prisa.

Tom soltó su pezón y rasgó la camisa arrojándola a un lado, llevándose la camisa de Harry junto con él. Harry dejó que sus dedos se arrastraran sobre los hombros de Tom, bajando hacia los músculos tonificados de su espalda, sintiendo cómo se movían cuando Tom se desplazaba alrededor.

Tom cogió las manos inquietas y las sujetó por encima de la cabeza de Harry con una mano mientras la otra se fue hacia abajo, hacia su pantalón. En tres segundos exactos, los pantalones y calzoncillos de Harry fueron despojados, dejándolo expuesto en toda su gloria.

Harry tuvo el suficiente sentido común que le quedaba para sonrojarse cuando la mirada de Tom pareció ver directamente a través de él.

Harry gimió de placer cuando esas manos se deslizaron hasta sus muslos y lenta y suavemente se acunaron en ellos. El calor se agrupó en la parte baja de su estómago y se extendió rápidamente, de manera constante, cada vez más caliente y más caliente hasta que se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Arqueó las caderas y dejó que sus piernas se abrieran —T-Tom— gimió —¡Rápido!— Qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba para apresurarlo así, no tenía ni idea, pero Tom parecía saber.

Con Harry finalmente expuesto a él, Tom murmuró un hechizo y rápidamente deslizó un dedo en el interior del agujero fruncido, y luego añadió otro y otro. Harry hizo una mueca cuando fue cruelmente preparado, pero no le importaba. Lo necesitaba, pero necesitaba algo más, algo más grande. El calor estaba empezando a arder y no se iba. Su mente era un torbellino y no tenía ni idea de qué era exactamente lo que quería. Sólo que el calor se detuviera.

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Qué era–? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso era! ¡Necesitaba eso!_ Harry gimió y buscó a tientas al hombre frente a él. _¡No! ¡No quiero esto! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Alto!_ Sin embargo, había llegado a tocar el bulto en los pantalones de Tom.

Tom arrojó sus propios pantalones y ropa interior al suelo, mirándolo con avidez mientras Harry se acercaba a él, tomando con éxito su dura erección y comenzó estimular. Tom gimió y golpeó su mano y se movió por encima de Harry, elevando sus caderas al mismo tiempo. Harry se acomodó fácilmente debajo de él en una posición cómoda con las piernas colgadas al lado de las caderas de Tom, abierto y expuesto. _¡N-No! No, no, ¡no!_ Harry gritó en su mente cuando Tom separó sus nalgas. _No así, por favor, por favor, ¡no así!_

Tom dejó que sus ojos se deslizan sobre la forma debajo de él y en su mente confusa sólo podía formarse una palabra, _hermoso_. Se obligó a alejar ese pensamiento. _No, no era eso. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Es Potter! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no me obedece? ¡Te ordeno que te detengas!_ Tom se estremeció ligeramente cuando el calor hizo que su pene palpitara de deseo, como un recordatorio de lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo. Levantó las caderas de Harry un poco más alto y se alineó con la entrada de Harry. Susurró un hechizo protector en sí mismo y entró en el cuerpo de Harry con rapidez y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Harry gritó de dolor y placer cuando Tom lo penetró con fuerza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó las caderas hacia arriba para quedar completamente lleno. Dentro de su cabeza, lloraba.

Jadeando, se agarró a los hombros de Tom con sus dedos y envolvió sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Tom y esperó por el próximo movimiento de Tom. No le importaba en absoluto nada de lo que estaban haciendo, solo que se sentía bien y correcto.

Tom gimió con fuerza cuando el calor se apretó a su alrededor. Hizo una pausa y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas. Estaba casi decidido a retirarse con asco y lanzar al niño al suelo y torturarlo como había planeado hacer, pero en su lugar se quedó quieto y dejó a Harry relajarse para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Harry tomó los brazos de Tom y apoyó la cabeza para calmar su acelerado corazón. Apenas podía creer que el Lord Oscuro estaba dentro de él; besando su cuello como lo hacía todo el tiempo. Se estaba rebelando, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba completamente satisfecho. El ardor se había ido y su dolor de cabeza se había detenido también. No podía entenderlo. Harry cerró los ojos y se permitió deleitarse con la sensación de las atenciones que recibía.

Tom se apartó un poco para mirar la figura debajo de él y le observó por un momento antes de inclinarse y capturar esos labios rosados de nuevo. Las lenguas bailaban alrededor de la otra mientras el beso se profundizaba, volviéndose cada vez más exigente con cada segundo que pasaba. Únicamente se separaron en busca de aire, sólo para volver por más.

Finalmente alejándose, Tom levantó las caderas de Harry un poco más y embistió hacia dentro de un solo movimiento. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un grito de dolor. No esperaba eso y le dolió como el infierno, pero no pareció molestar a Tom mientras lo hacía una y otra vez. Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Harry y por sus mejillas mientras yacía allí, permitiéndole a Tom que le hiciera lo que quería. No es como si tuviese elección. Un toque suave en su rostro le sorprendió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los orbes rojos como rubí.

Tom suavemente enjugó las lágrimas de la cara de Harry y se inclinó para besarlo otra vez —Relájate— susurró.

Harry tragó saliva y trató de hacer lo que le decía. Después de unos minutos su cuerpo involuntariamente se relajó y Tom fue capaz de moverse más libremente en su interior. Jadeó y arqueó las caderas cuando un súbito placer le atravesó. Nunca había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera cuando se tocaba él mismo. Era tan consciente de su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había estado, sus pezones estaban duros, su erección estaba tan dura que dolía, podía sentir el ligero cosquilleo en la parte interior de sus muslos, podía sentir los músculos de su estómago y el esfuerzo en sus piernas, pero lo que más podía sentir era el pene grueso de Tom entrar y salir de él, ¡y se sentía tan bien!

Harry se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Tom y tiró de él para un beso profundo. Tom se dejó halar, pero tomó el control del exigente beso. Sus lenguas se batieron en duelo mientras se movían juntas, más o menos. Besos calientes y el sonido constante del choque de piel contra piel, era lo único que se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

Tom se separó de su boca y le besó en el cuello, escalando hasta que llegó a su oído —**Dime lo que quieres**— susurró con voz ronca.

Harry gimió y cerró los ojos, perdido en el placer. Las palabras silbantes en parsel no ayudaron tampoco —T-Tócame.

—Lo hago.

Harry sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado —Más.

Tom recorrió suavemente con la parte posterior de sus uñas por el interior de los muslos de Harry, hacia arriba, hacia el pene dolorosamente desatendido, pero no lo tocó, embistiendo una y otra vez contra él. Mirando cómo su propio miembro grueso era envuelto en el cálido interior de Harry. Tom finalmente cedió y empezó a tocar ligeramente la base del pene de Harry.

Harry gritó de placer cuando las uñas se clavaron en él y arqueó sus caderas más arriba. Tom parecía estar esperando por esto porque le embistió aún más fuerte —¡Ah! Ha, ha. ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Ah, Dios! ¡Otra vez!— gritó y Tom repitió la acción. Harry apretó el cuello de Tom y separó las piernas aún más —Ah, ha, ha, ha. Dios, Tom. Rápido. ¡Más rápido!

Tom gruñó desde su garganta, colocando una mano al lado de la cabeza de Harry y la otra sosteniendo su cadera como apoyo. A continuación, comenzó a embestir aún más rápido dentro del cuerpo que pedía debajo de él —¿Quieres esto? ¿Lo quieres?

—¡Sí! Mmm... lo quiero— Harry jadeó —Oh, Ah, ¡lo quiero!

Después de unos minutos de esta dichosa tortura, Harry empezó a sentir mucho calor en la boca del estómago —¡Ay, Dios! ¡Oh! Tom. Me voy a correr, ¡me voy a correr!

Tom observó la cara de Harry cubierto de sudor y con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis y sintió que su propio orgasmo llegaba. Terminó entre ambos y se apoderó del goteante pene de Harry y comenzó a bombear al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Harry jadeó y se aferró más fuerte —Ay, mierda. ¡Ay, mierda! Yo… voy a… voy a… ¡Ah!—gritó mientras sentía recorrer el deseo por su cuerpo y se corrió.

Tom apretó los dientes tratando de reinar sobre su control, sin éxito, ya que Harry se apretó alrededor de él. Soltó el miembro ahora ligeramente suave y se apoderó de las caderas de Harry, golpeando profundamente unas cuantas veces más y liberando su semilla profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Harry.

Tom jadeó cuando finalmente detuvo su movimiento y miró a Harry, que no se movía. Frunció el ceño en confusión y se frotó los ojos, que estaban volviéndose borrosos, parpadeó cuando su visión se nubló y trató de mantenerse alerta, pero era inútil. _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ Pensó mientras caía hacia un lado y su visión se volvió negra.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**:

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

¿Es lo que esperaban? ¿Fue mejor? ¿Faltó algo? *w*

Vamos, que las cosas apenas se ponen buenas(?). Agradezco todos sus reviews, éstos me hacen saber que les gusta el fanfic, la pareja, el esfuerzo... ya saben. :)

Por cierto, según el calendario en mi perfil, éste fanfic se actualizará los **martes**, así que ¡nos vemos el próximo martes!

Sin embargo, estaré traduciendo oneshots y twoshots, así que ¡no se asusten! Tendrán fanfics para leer O3O


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Tom paseaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando lanzando una mirada a la cama, pero aún así, no se le ocurrió nada. Acababa de despertar al lado de su enemigo, de todas las personas, después de tener el sexo más brillante que jamás había tenido, con dicho enemigo. Nunca, bajo circunstancias normales, tocaría a Potter. Algo pasó, pero que no sabía qué y le estremecía completamente. Sabía que Potter no tenía nada que ver con esto, porque era magia muy avanzada, y no había manera de que pudiera hacer algo así. Eso, y que había sentido un dolor insoportable en su cabeza. Eso nunca le sucedía a él, sólo a Potter, originado de su cicatriz. Ese dolor había retrocedido y convertido en la necesidad más abrumadora para reclamar al niño frente a él.

Tom se acercó al borde de la cama y miró a Harry, que seguía durmiendo. Movió suavemente su cabello a un lado y se quedó mirando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que le había dado hace más de 20 años. _¿Podría ser el origen?_ Pensó, tenía que averiguarlo. Se dirigió a su librero y sacudió el yeso que había caído en los libros por la lucha anterior, sacó varios libros y se puso a averiguar qué carajos exactamente fue lo que sucedió. Pero primero tenía que deshacerse de sus seguidores que estaban haciendo un ruido horrible en su puerta.

=X=

Harry parpadeó y abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mareado y desorientado. Se movió un poco sobre sí mismo y sintió un dolor leve en la parte trasera, no dolía, pero no estaba cómodo tampoco. Movió las manos sobre el material debajo de él y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, con sábanas de seda acariciando su piel desnuda. ¿Desnudo? Se paró rápidamente de la cama mirando a su alrededor salvajemente. ¿Por qué estaba...?

Todo volvió a él_. Oh por Dios. Y-yo..._

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y giró la cabeza para ver al infame Lord Oscuro sentado en la cornisa de la ventana con un libro, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio.

Harry se vio a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo para tratar de detenerlos, pero sólo lo hizo peor. Se sintió tan violado, tan usado, tan... asqueado de sí mismo por permitir que... ese monstruo le tocase. Sabía que era consensual, pero eso fue lo que lo hizo peor, mucho peor.

_¡Me hizo algo, lo sé!_

—... er...

_M-me hizo, hizo q-que me gustara. ¡Yo nunca lo haría!_

—... tter... ¡Potter!

Harry regresó de nuevo a la conciencia cuando una mano le agarró el hombro. Dio una palmada en la mano y le miró con los ojos desorbitados —¡NO ME TOQUES!

Tom dio un paso atrás en estado de shock por la reacción de Harry. Había estado preparándose para lo que iba a pasar cuando se despertara, los diferentes escenarios en función de la reacción de Potter, pero esto no era uno de ellos. Con un furioso y enojado podría tratar, pero no uno llorando.

—Oh Dios, ¡oh Dios!— Harry susurró acurrucándose en sí mismo y halando las sábanas más ajustadas a su alrededor por lo que terminó cubierto. Lágrimas espontáneas comenzaron a caer en cascada por su cara cuando el impacto total de lo que había hecho emergió.

—Potter no te atrevas a ir por ese camino. ¡Yo no te violé!

—¡Sí lo hiciste! Yo no quería!— gritó Harry.

—Maldita sea Potter. Puedo ser un Lord Oscuro, pero no violo gente. No necesito esforzarme en alguien para satisfacer mis necesidades. ¡Así que deja esos pensamientos en este momento!

—Bueno, bueno sea. Sé que hiciste algo, ¡yo lo sé!— Harry gritó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él más fuerte —Me hiciste-

—¡No lo hice!— Tom gritó —No pude controlarme y tú tampoco ¿me equivoco?— dijo, y tomó el libro que había estado leyendo y se puso en frente de él.

Harry retrocedió cuando Tom se acercó, pero sólo encontró un libro abierto frente a él en una página. Miró a Tom, que había dejado atrás la cama para mirar por la ventana.

—Léelo.

Harry agarró el borde del libro con una mano para acercarla mientras que la otra se aferró a las sábanas que lo cubrían.

**_Unión de Alma Gemela _**_– esta unión es la más fuerte de todas las uniones y una vez activado no se puede deshacer. Ambos participantes a los que el hechizo ha sido lanzado se ven obligados firmemente a estar juntos hasta que la unión es capaz de completarse. Si no se completa la unión, un fuerte anhelo hacia el otro no va a desaparecer hasta que se complete la unión. Dicho anhelo se asocia con picazón constante, dolores de cabeza, sensación de ardor, respiración irregular, etc. Para que el hechizo funcione completamente, ambos participantes tienen que aceptar la unión o dicho anhelo ocurrirá. Dicha unión se utiliza generalmente para los matrimonios arreglados o para detener las peleas en las familias inter-matrimonio._

—¿Qué significa esto?— preguntó Harry.

—Esto significa que la conexión que tenemos a través de la cicatriz nos obligó a... compensar la unión.

—¿Qué unión? ¿Nunca lanzamos un hechizo de unión, o sí?— Harry dijo montado en la histeria.

—¡Ya lo sé!— Tom soltó, luego suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. No iba a lograr nada si gritaba —Esto es lo más cercano que pude encontrar sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué ahora? Esto nunca pasó antes.

—Creo que es porque nunca estuvimos solos. Nunca lo estuvimos realmente— dijo Tom apartándose para mirar por la ventana.

Harry abrió la boca para estar en desacuerdo, pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que Tom tenía razón. Cada vez que se encontraban, alguien estaba allí con ellos. Quirrell, Ginny, el Basilisco, sus amigos, los Mortífagos, la Orden, Dumbledore... esa era la primera vez que los dos habían estado solos.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo. ¿Significaba que estaba unido a Voldemort para siempre? No quería eso. Había estado esperando a la persona adecuada, el hombre adecuado al que pudiera entregarse. Y ahora... ahora...

—¡Deja de llorar! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto!— Tom rompió, la verdad es que las lágrimas le asustaban un poco.

Pero Harry sólo lloró con más fuerza —Cállate, ¡no lo entiendes! No quiero que esto pase— concluyó en un susurro.

—¿Y yo sí? ¿Crees que me gustaría acostarme con alguien como tú? ¡No me hagas reír!— se burló Tom.

Harry jadeó cuando sintió como si alguien le apuñalara en el corazón —¡Yo no quería que mi primera vez fuese con un monstruo!— gritó de nuevo.

Tom se echó hacia atrás como si le lastimaran, pero rápidamente lo escondió —¿que eras virgen? Qué patético.

—Para ti tal vez. Pero ahora no lo soy, gracias a ti. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso perdiste la tuya en tu quinto año?

—Fue cuarto año si estás tan interesado. Esto no quiere decir nada.

—Sí, ¡sí significa algo! No es algo que tú puedas entender. Ahora nadie me va a tocar, ¡sobre todo después de que tú me violaste!

—¡No te violé!

—Se siente como si lo hicieras. ¡Ahora estoy unido a ti!

—_No_ estamos en unidos— dijo Tom con los dientes apretados.

—Pero dijiste…— Harry comenzó confundido.

—Dije que era lo más parecido a lo que pasó, no que lo fuera— dijo Tom, pero ahora se sentía inseguro.

Tom miró al vulnerable joven en su cama, mantas envueltas firmemente alrededor de él. Su cabello aún revuelto y los labios aún magullados producto de su pasión. Pero fueron sus ojos los que llegaron a él. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y les daba un aspecto vítreo. Estaban llenos de desesperación y disgusto. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios temblaban mientras se sacudía por los sollozos incontrolados. Se veía tan perdido y roto. Este no era el Potter que conocía. Tom se sorprendió al sentir una punzada en el pecho. ¿Era culpa? Ira se acumuló dentro de él y gritó —¡Vete!

Harry dio un salto y se encogió de miedo ante el sonido de la voz airada de Tom. Retrocedió alejándose de él mientras se acercaba a la cama hasta que golpeó con la cabecera y no tuvo a dónde ir. Tom tomó las mantas y las haló violentamente de las manos de Harry y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Tom sacó su varita y le apuntó a Harry —¡Vete ahora antes de que cambie de opinión!

Harry se quedó inmóvil como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. ¿Estaba dejando que se fuera? No entendía por qué, pero estaba demasiado asustado por la figura que se elevaba por encima de él para preguntar o incluso moverse. El libro se resbaló al lado de la cama cuando Tom movió las cubiertas finalmente derribándolo por la borda y cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo. El sonido sacó a Harry de su estado de congelación y se apresuró a buscar su ropa y se la puso, ignorando el dolor agudo en su parte trasera y el temblor en sus dedos. Encontró su varita donde la había dejado y miró a Tom una vez más, tratando de ver si realmente estaba dejándole ir.

—¡VETE!

Harry se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta y salió por el pasillo. Mientras corría, vagamente se dio cuenta de que no había mortífagos a la vista, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en no entrar en pánico y caer en un caos de llanto y salir de allí para estar realmente sorprendido. Sólo necesitaba salir. Finalmente encontró una escalera y rápidamente corrió hacia ella y llegó a la sala de entrada. Abrió las pesadas puertas dobles y se estremeció de inmediato por el aire frío de la mañana. No perdió el tiempo en su entorno y bajó corriendo las escaleras atravesando la puerta principal y por el camino de tierra.

Y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Hay una teoría pero no está probada... y creo que Tom no podrá probarla porque, bueno... dejó ir a Harry. ¿Culpa? ¿Amor? ¿Está teniendo un cambio de corazón? OwO

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

Aplicaré la misma que con las demás traducciones, si veo que tiene buen alcance y suficientes reviews [en serio, agradezco que lo agreguen a favoritos y eso pero ¿qué les cuesta dejár un bonito review? Ni dos minutos, de verdad] publicaré 2 capítulos cada martes, sino, será sólo uno :chantaje: :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

A media tarde, Harry finalmente llegó a la calle principal de la Madriguera. A pesar de estar completamente bien cuando salió de la mansión de Voldemort esa mañana, su viaje de regreso fue duro y lo dejó demacrado con arañazos y rasgaduras y roturas en la ropa. Había pensado originalmente ir a casa, pero sabía que estaría mejor yendo ahí. Además de que no estaba exactamente pensando con claridad. Se apoyó contra la puerta y llamó; las voces dentro se calmaron y pasos se acercaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?— sonó la voz de la señora Weasley.

—Soy Harry— dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Harry!— exclamó. Harry oyó la mano tomar el pomo de la puerta.

—Espera Molly. Tenemos que asegurarnos— se oyó la voz de su marido —¿Harry?

—Sí— contestó con voz cansada, presionando su cara contra la madera fría.

—¿Qué hicieron los gemelos y Ron el verano después de su primer año?

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo —Se llevaron el coche volador y me sacaron de mi habitación en la casa de los Dursley, y luego me trajeron aquí.

Hubo una pausa, y la puerta se desbloqueó y se abrió. La señora Weasley le echó un vistazo y exclamó —¡Harry! Oh mi... ¿qué pasó?— le invitó a pasar y le abrazó con fuerza.

Harry inmediatamente sintió repulsión por el simple toque y se alejó de sus brazos, estrellándose contra el mostrador detrás de él. Se quedó sin aliento y se llevó la mano a su lado hacia su costilla había chocado con el borde de la superficie dura.

La señora Weasley juntó las manos —Oh, lo siento. ¿Estás bien? Por supuesto que no, mírate. Deberíamos llevarlo a Hogwarts para ver a Poppy— dijo rápidamente, dirigiendo la última exclamación a su marido.

—Sí. Voy a alerta a Dumbledore— dijo el Sr. Weasley y salió de la cocina.

—Aquí querido, siéntate y descansa un poco. ¡Debes estar agotado!— dijo la señora Weasley.

Harry asintió y se sentó cuidadosamente en la mesa desierta, inconscientemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo —¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Buscándote, por supuesto. Todo el mundo salió cuando no regresaste con todos los demás.

Harry asintió de nuevo y se quedó en silencio. No quería volver a hablar de lo sucedido, a pesar de que sabía que tendría que hacerlo. Pero sabía que una cosa era segura, no iba a decir nada sobre _eso_. Harry no podía soportar la idea de qué pensarían de él si se enteraran de lo que Voldemort le había hecho, no importaba si no había podido controlar sus acciones.

Harry utilizó los pocos minutos que tardó el señor Weasley en volver para inventar una historia creíble con la mayoría de la verdad, dejando de lado la mayor parte de lo que pasó anoche. Estaba arreglando los detalles cuando el señor Weasley volvió y dijo que estaban esperando. Y Harry estaba listo.

=X=

Harry se sentó completamente inmóvil mientras Madame Pomfrey pasaba su varita sobre él para ver si había algún daño interno, a pesar de que había insistido en que no tenía. Tenía la esperanza sobre cualquier Dios que estuviese por ahí que nada apareciera sobre... _eso_. Parecía que su plegaria había sido escuchada, porque no encontró nada y comenzó a frotar ungüento en sus cortes. Mientras trabajaba, Harry respondió a las preguntas de Dumbledore.

—No me hicieron nada, sin embargo después de que me atraparon, me encerraron en un cuarto oscuro y sin ventanas. Probablemente, sólo para asustarme, pero sólo esperé a que volvieran y abrieran la puerta para que pudiera salir. No regresaron hasta la mañana siguiente y me llevaron directamente ante Voldemort. Para ser breves, obtuve mi varita, luchamos, prácticamente derribé el techo sobre ellos para escapar y corrí fuera de la casa. La mayoría de los cortes son sólo de correr por los bosques que rodeaban el lugar o los escombros del techo.

Harry respiró hondo cuando terminó. Intentó no estremecerse ante Madame Pomfrey mientras le frotaba el ungüento en su piel, pero cuanto más lo tocaba, más difícil era ignorar el disgusto presionando en su estómago, así como la sensación punzante donde quiera que ella le había tocado y que no tenía nada que ver con la medicina. Iba a tomar una larga ducha caliente después de salir de aquí, pero estaba seguro de que la sensación de suciedad nunca desaparecería. Pero él se ocuparía, como siempre lo hacía. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

Harry se movió en la cama de a enfermería y apartó la vista de la mirada penetrante y esperó que Dumbledore dijera algo. Si parecía que el director le creía, Harry no podía decirlo. Aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, Dumbledore no cuestionó su historia, para alivio de Harry. Además, no era como que estaba completamente mintiendo, realmente todo sucedió tal como dijo, sólo... dejó fuera algunas partes, eso es todo. Realmente odiaba hacerlo, pero... simplemente no podía decirle la verdad. Casi podía visualizar cómo el anciano iba a reaccionar y no era en el buen sentido.

—Ya veo— Dumbledore dijo finalmente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Conoces la ubicación de dónde estabas?

Harry negó con la cabeza —No. Tan pronto como salí del bosque, todo el lugar desapareció. Quedé atrapado en el medio de la nada, simplemente me aparecí ante los Weasley— eso no era una mentira, aquello realmente desapareció. Como si nunca estuviese allí, para empezar.

—Interesante— dijo Dumbledore pensativo —Bueno, si eso es todo...

—Eso es todo— dijo Harry sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Bien entonces. Me alegro de que estés a salvo. Te dejo bajo el tierno cuidado de Poppy— dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes.

Harry gimió. ¡Estaría atrapado ahí por una semana!

Dumbledore salió y Madame Pomfrey finalmente terminó con el ungüento y quería que descansara. Desde luego, no estaba en desacuerdo con la idea de descansar, pero primero necesitaba esa ducha...

=X=

Cuando Harry salió de la ducha más de una hora más tarde, su piel estaba roja por la fuerte limpieza, pero tenía razón sobre que el sentimiento no iba a desaparecer. Tendría que vivir con ello.

Ron y Hermione le esperaban cuando salió.

—Harry compañero, pensamos que te habías ahogado allí o algo así— dijo Ron en tono de broma, pero el alivio en su rostro mostró lo que estaba pensando.

Harry sonrió ligeramente —Creo que puedo tomar un poco de agua.

—¡Harry!— exclamó Hermione y saltó sobre él con un fuerte abrazo. Harry al instante la apartó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Hermione le miró con un poco de dolor y preocupación —¿Harry?

Harry sólo sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban ausentes —Madame Pomfrey me sanó Hermione— dijo, frotándose la cara para el efecto.

—¡Oh!— Hermione dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos —Lo siento.

—Está bien— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?— preguntó Ron —En un minuto estabas aquí y luego te fuiste.

—Mortífagos— dijo Harry rotundamente —Me llevaron lejos y me atraparon. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba frente a Voldemort.

Hermione jadeó, sus manos volaron a su boca —¿No te lastimó, o sí?

_Si supieras_, pensó Harry, pero negó con la cabeza —No, me las arreglé para salir antes de que hicieran algún daño real— dijo la misma historia que le dio a Dumbledore, con más detalle, por supuesto.

—Wow— Ron se asombró —Eres muy afortunado. ¿Cuántas veces le has enfrentado y salido con vida?

—Creo que hacen un total de hasta siete años— dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que su moral está muy baja en este momento— dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió levemente y luego recordó la expresión de enojo en el rostro de Tom y la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. _¿Cuándo comencé a llamarle Tom?_ Hermione vio su extraña expresión y preguntó —Estoy bien Hermione, simplemente cansado.

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie —Te dejamos, entonces; necesitas descansar.

—Hablas como Madame Pomfrey— sonrió Harry.

—Bueno, ella tiene razón, tienes esa apariencia.

—¿Lo estoy?— Harry preguntó, inconscientemente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

—Sí. Duerme un poco, nos vemos en la mañana— Hermione dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y agarrando el brazo de Ron en el camino.

—¡Hasta luego compañero! — volvió a llamar y luego desaparecieron.

Harry corrió las cortinas alrededor de su cama y se acostó a dormir, pero el sueño se negó a llegar. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le ocurrió hace menos de doce horas.

Ahora que estaba solo, era capaz de pensar con claridad, pero cuanto más pensaba en la manera que Tom le daba un beso, la forma en que había sentido estar contra él, dentro de él; las fuertes embestidas. La imperiosa necesidad de ser tocado nuevamente anuló por completo la sensación de asco que tenía antes. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era una necesidad que podría ser saciada por cualquiera, tenía que ser Tom. El solo nombre le hizo temblar de placer y no podía dejar de admitir que había disfrutado cada segundo que había estado con Tom, y eso era lo que le disgustaba, y el hecho de que a él le gustaba.

Harry se dio la vuelta hacia su lado y trató de dormir, valientemente haciendo caso omiso de la erección contra su muslo, deseando que se fuera. No tuvo éxito. Una vez más su mente se dirigió al tacto suave de las manos de Tom en su piel, llenándose de deseo haciendo que su cuerpo quemara como si estuviera en llamas. Hundió la cara en la almohada y se obligó a alejar ese pensamiento, envolviéndose más firmemente en las mantas. _Oh Dios ¿por qué me siento de esta manera?_ pensó desesperadamente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Poco Harry sabía que a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, alguien estaba teniendo el mismo problema.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

¡Sorpresa! :)

2x1, sólo hoy. Llénenme de reviews o no se vuelve a repetir(?). Ok, ok... es que no quería dejarlos con tanto suspenso :P

Meh~ ¿qué piensan? ¿Unión de almas gemelas? ¿Vínculo? Digo, porque calentura no fue... ¿o sí?

**Gracias por leer** y recuerden que si les gustó esta oferta, sus reviews son el pago por joder mis ojos con la lap. OwO


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Unas semanas después del incidente, Harry finalmente se recuperó de lo que pasó. Fue sorprendentemente fácil. Simplemente pretendió que nunca sucedió. La única vez que recordaba era en sus sueños. Además, no era como si Voldemort estuviese teniendo un mal rato. Si algo le estaba atacando con renovado vigor, ¿por qué debería importarle? Fue cosa de una sola vez, lo sacarían de su sistema y no volvería a ocurrir. Harry continuaría con su entrenamiento para ser un Auror y todo estaría bien.

Eso era hasta que se enfermó de gripe, por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba que era.

Se despertó una mañana con dolor de estómago y tuvo que correr hacia el baño para vomitar. Había pensado que fue sólo algo que comió la noche pasada y lo ignoró, volviendo a empezar el día de manera normal. Pero los próximos días fueron iguales, se despertaba y tenía que correr al baño a vaciar el estómago.

—Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, enfermarme— murmuró para sí mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación en el pequeño apartamento que había conseguido después de haber terminado la escuela. Iría a trabajar en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y luego continuaría su entrenamiento de Auror más tarde. A mitad de la sesión se sintió enfermo una vez más y apenas pudo llegar a la sala de descanso.

Ron se asomó por la esquina de la cabina —¿Estás bien, compañero?

—Sí— dijo limpiándose la boca y tirando de la cadena —Creo que pesqué algo.

—Te lo puedo decir— Ron le miró con preocupación —No te ves muy bien.

—No me siento muy bien tampoco— dijo Harry, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo a la cabina para empezar a devolver de nuevo.

Ron hizo una mueca detrás de él —Tal vez deberías ir a casa. Mamá siempre decía que el descanso y la sopa caliente son buenos para el estómago.

Harry gimió y se dejó caer en el inodoro. Sólo el pensar en alimentos le hizo sentir náuseas en el estómago. Pero sabía que Ron tenía razón, tal vez eso ayudaría. Así, hizo la solicitud a su entrenador y se le permitió ir a casa a descansar.

=X=

Lo único que el descanso hizo fue apaciguar la enfermedad. Incluso después de una semana y después de poción tras poción, ésta no se iba. La señora Weasley le había invitado a tener más cuidados, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, a pesar de que siempre lo hacía en el pasado.

Fue una noche, durante la cena con todos los Weasley y Hermione, que había tenido suficiente. La cena había salido muy bien, Harry había estado sintiéndose un poco mejor y fue capaz de mantener la mayoría de los alimentos dentro. Eso fue hasta que Ron le pasó el pastel de carne que su estómago dio un repentino giro para lo peor. Dejó caer el recipiente en el suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño para vomitar lo poco que había comido.

Los Weasley habían saltado cuando Harry hizo su camino al baño y la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ron le siguieron, los demás optan por quedarse.

—Harry querido ¿estás bien?— la señora Weasley dijo, frotándole la espalda.

Harry asintió en silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

—Deberías ir a ver a un médico— sugirió Hermione.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba. Quién sabía el escándalo que armarían de ir allá, pero Hermione tenía razón, realmente debería ir a ver a alguien.

—Si no quieres ir a San Mungo, ve a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

Harry asintió con más agrado ante esa idea —Tienes razón. Iré mañana.

=X=

Al día siguiente Harry se encuentra bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey de nuevo. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado, preocupados por su amigo. Pero Harry no creía realmente que fuese nada de eso, pensaba que era una gripe estomacal. Cuando le dijo a Hermione esto, desechó la idea:

—La gripe estomacal no dura dos semanas— afirmó rotundamente.

Harry suspiró y se quedó quieto mientras Madame Pomfrey terminaba sus diagnósticos. Finalmente dio un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido —¿Encontró algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza —No he encontrado nada malo en tu salud, tiene que haber algo más... ¿cuáles son tus síntomas?

—Vomitar, en su mayoría. Sobre todo en las mañanas, pero durante todo el día también. Y no puedo comer porque me causa molestia al estómago.

Madame Pomfrey asintió y apuntó su varita hacia él de nuevo —Voy a tratar un hechizo más fuerte— y empezó de nuevo. Sólo duró unos segundos aunque dio un paso atrás como si le hubiera quemado. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo el hechizo una y otra vez.

Harry sintió como si plomo se estuviese formando en la boca del estómago, algo no iba bien, lo sabía —¿Madame Pomfrey? ¿Qué está mal?— susurró.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

—¿Madame Pomfrey?— Hermione inquirió.

—N-no sé cómo decir esto, pero... Potter... Harry estás... estás embarazado.

Un silencio ensordecedor llenó la sala, nadie se atrevía a moverse ni decir una palabra, o tal vez simplemente no podían.

—Yo estoy…— Harry susurró horrorizado, sus manos se asentaron en su estómago —¿e-embarazado?

Madame Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza, no estaba segura de si debía sentirse feliz o no. Ella no sabía las circunstancias detrás de ello.

—Cómo –¿cuando sucedió esto? — preguntó Hermione —¿Harry?

Harry no dijo nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba embarazado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía él-? Entonces lo recordó. Esa noche...

Las imágenes volvieron a él con gran detalle. Los besos calientes, la excitación tan fuerte, un cuerpo caliente duro sobre él, el calor insoportable...

—¿Harry?— Hermione dijo tocando suavemente su brazo.

Harry dio un salto y se volvió hacia ella y de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho. Tenía una expresión en su cara que le dijo que ya lo sabía, pero estaba desesperadamente esperando que no fuese cierto. Pero ¿cómo iba a negarlo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando la prueba estaba creciendo dentro de él? Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir antes de que lo dijera.

—Algo pasó ¿no? Esa noche... cuando te capturaron.

La vio a la cara, tan llena de preocupación y horror, para decirle que estaba equivocada.

_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inteligente? Apuesto a que lo has sabido todo el tiempo, o al menos sospechabas lo ocurrido,_ pensó para sí mismo. Harry tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, no podía soportar la idea de ver la expresión de su rostro o de cualquier persona, para el caso. Había terminado, no podía ocultarlo más.

No dijo nada pero debió haberlo transmitido en su cara porque ella se quedó sin aliento y se tapó la boca con las manos. Todos en la sala de inmediato saltaron a la misma conclusión: violación y Mortífagos. Harry no se molestó en corregirlos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Harry dijo... — exclamó Ron, pero llegó a la verdad, al igual que los otros lo hicieron. Había mentido.

—Oh, Harry— Hermione susurró con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero él se apartó sin mirarla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él protectoramente.

—P-Pero, ¿cómo puede estar embarazado?— Ron balbuceó —¡Es un hombre!

—Es posible con pociones y rituales o ciertos conjuros— dijo Hermione —No bebiste nada ¿verdad? ¿O un hechizo fue lanzado en ti? ¿Harry?

Harry no dijo nada, pero negó con la cabeza. No había habido ningún hechizo o poción, que era lo mismo que Tom había dicho, era la relación que tenían. Se había tomado el tiempo para buscar sobre el vínculo, mientras estuvo en Hogwarts la última vez e incluso en la biblioteca pública y era todo lo que había. La atracción forzada, la imperiosa necesidad de tocar al otro... todo encajaba, pero no decía nada sobre el embarazo. Probablemente fue la maldita suerte la que permitió que esto sucediera.

Harry cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. _Oh, Dios mío, estoy embarazado. Con el bebé de Tom... el bebé de Voldemort._

—Harry— Madame Pomfrey dijo gentilmente mientras posaba su mano en su brazo para llamar su atención —Aún estás en la primera etapa, podemos— ella vaciló, no creyendo lo que estaba sugiriendo, pero siguió adelante —podemos deshacernos de él.

Harry la observó, luego volvió hacia su vientre plano. _¿Deshacernos de él?_ Su primer impulso fue decir _¡Sí, saquen esta cosa de mí!_ Pero...

Harry negó con la cabeza —No.

—¿No?— Madame Pomfrey hizo eco —¿Estás seguro?

Harry asintió con la cabeza —Estoy seguro. No hizo nada malo. No se merece eso.

—¿Así que te lo vas a quedar?— preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió —Sí, voy a quedármelo— susurró.

Hermione se levantó y se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, Ron percibió la importancia y también se levantó y se sentó al otro lado —Estamos contigo hasta el final Harry— dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Harry la miró, sorprendido —N-no están...

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Ron exclamó —No importa si estás... um...

—Lo que Ron quiere decir es que estamos aquí para ti. Sabemos que todo fue un gran accidente, a-algo que no deseabas y que no querías que sucediera. Nosotros no te odiamos por ello, o... o estamos disgustados contigo— dijo Hermione con firmeza, apretando su mano.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso de nosotros? Estamos a tu disposición para cualquier decisión que tomes.

—Exactamente— Hermione dijo, agarrando su mano con fuerza —Ese tipo... el que te hizo esto. Todo fue su culpa. No tiene nada que ver contigo. No pensamos mal de ti o del bebé.

Harry sonrió y no pudo evitar las pocas lágrimas que escaparon. De repente se sintió como si un gran peso que había estado cargando durante dos semanas fuese levantado repentinamente. —Gracias— susurró.

—Por supuesto. Para eso están los amigos— dijo Ron con orgullo.

—Y nosotros te ayudaremos de cualquier manera que podamos— añadió Hermione.

—Creo que voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir— dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa.

—Voy a ponerte un paquete de información para que lo lleves contigo— dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Harry vio hacia arriba de pronto, recordando que ella estaba allí también. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora y Harry sabía que no le importaba tanto —Gracias— ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación para recoger la información necesaria.

—Sabe que tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore, ¿verdad?— Hermione dijo apretándole la mano.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y miró hacia abajo —Sí, lo sé. Pero... no quiero.

—Sé que no quieres, pero necesita saberlo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza —Le diré.

—Estaremos allí cuando lo hagas, también— añadió Ron y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Harry tocó su estómago donde crecía una vida dentro. No importaba quién era el padre, él se encargaría de que éste bebé fuese bueno, con el apoyo de sus amigos a su lado.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

Bien, ya se veía venir :P

Tom sí que tiene buena... ahm... ya saben... aunque el vínculo también ayudó ¿no?

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que ya me olvidé de los dos capítulos? ¡Pues no! Sólo que estaba ocupada y me atrasé en las traducciones. Ups.

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**. :)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Al día siguiente Harry se armó de valor y fue a ver a Dumbledore con Ron y Hermione a su lado. Se había quedado despierto toda la noche pensando en lo que debía decirle cuando fueran a la mañana siguiente. Obviamente, no toda la verdad, pero tenía que decirle algo, un bebé no aparece de la nada.

Un bebé. No podía creerlo. Probablemente no iba a creerlo por completo hasta que realmente se comenzara a notar, que ojalá no fuese pronto. Pero era cierto y tenía que aceptarlo, le gustara o no.

Se aparecieron en las puertas de entrada de Hogwarts y comenzaron el largo viaje a la oficina de Dumbledore. Su sensación de temor profundizándose con cada paso que daba más cerca, y la compresión de la mano de Hermione en su brazo no le tranquilizaba ni un poco. Aquello le ponía más nervioso y enfermo del estómago de lo que ya estaba. Sólo de pensar en lo que iba a decirle a Dumbledore era preocupante y si no, entonces su reacción. ¿Estaría disgustado con él? ¿Enojado? ¿Triste? Harry no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer si el director le daba la espalda...

—¿Estás bien Harry?— Hermione preguntó en voz baja. Harry negó con la cabeza, sin confiar en su voz —Va a salir bien, de acuerdo, ya lo verás— le tranquilizó.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó Ron —Porque estamos aquí.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban de pie en frente de la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore. El paseo fue demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, ¡todavía no estaba listo! Pero tenía que hacerlo. Respiró hondo y consiguió susurrar la contraseña —Sapos de menta.

Harry llamó a la puerta y entró cuando se le concedió el permiso.

—Ah, Harry, muchacho. ¿A qué debo el placer?— Dumbledore preguntó con una sonrisa brillante y ojos centelleantes, un agudo contraste con la forma en que Harry estaba sintiéndose en ese momento.

—Um... tengo que... decirle algo— se las arregló para decir.

—Por supuesto— dijo el director repentinamente serio. Era como si ya supiera —Toma asiento.

La mente de Harry estaba corriendo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Dumbledore con Ron y Hermione a cada uno de sus lados. No sabía si podría hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Y-yo no fui del todo sincero sobre lo que ocurrió cuando fui capturado— Harry comenzó.

Dumbledore se sentó y se inclinó hacia adelante —¿Ah, sí?

—No quise decirlo frente a usted porque estaba... asustado, supongo— dijo mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos al rostro del anciano —No es nada importante, sin embargo— dijo en un apuro. Ante el fuerte agarre de Hermione en su brazo, dijo —Quiero decir, es importante, pero... no... — terminó dejando que sus palabras cayeran.

—Ya veo, bueno, no importa. Viniste ahora, ¿no? Ningún daño se hizo. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Bueno, no he mentido en nada. Es que...

—¿Omitido cuidadosamente?— Dumbledore ofreció amablemente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mirando sus manos —Sí...— aquello era más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. No ayudaba que ésta vez estaba mintiendo descaradamente —Cuando estuve en esa habitación... alguien más llegó, no había nadie más, sólo él. Y-yo creo que vino a darme comida o algo, no sé. Traté de salir, pero no podía hacer nada sin mi varita. Pero lo intenté de todos modos... lo intenté, pero no podía usar mi magia. Me sujetó...— aquí se detuvo, apretando los puños y luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer —Traté de luchar contra él— Harry quedó en shock al recordar lo que se sintió ser inmovilizado, estar atrapado dentro de sí mismo, queriendo y no queriendo —Lo intenté... no pude...— Hermione cubrió su mano con la suya y la agarró con fuerza dándole valor —Él me violó— finalmente el shock terminó.

El silencio en la sala era ensordecedor después de decir aquellas palabras. Sólo se escuchaba un zumbido constante en sus oídos que se hizo más fuerte mientras el silencio continuó. Se arriesgó a mirar a Dumbledore y no le gustó lo que vio. El director realmente parecía lucir su edad, sus ojos estaban tristes y llenos de compasión. Harry miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento— susurró, y luego lo repitió más fuerte para tapar el sonido —Lo siento.

—Harry, hijo mío...— Dumbledore comenzó, pero Hermione le apretó la mano para recordarle el por qué había venido.

—Eso no es todo— dijo Harry, cortando al director —...estoy embarazado.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Estoy muy, muy triste— dijo Harry con lágrimas derramándose —traté de luchar contra él, intenté...

—Lo sé Harry, lo sé— dijo Dumbledore, por fin. Se levantó y caminó alrededor de su escritorio para estar delante de Harry —No te culpo, Harry.

—¿No lo hace?— Harry preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

—No, no lo hago. Puedo decirte que luchaste tan fuerte como pudiste... También puedo ver que has estado sufriendo a causa de ello todo este tiempo— en este punto, Harry no dijo nada y bajó la cabeza. Dumbledore colocó su mano en la coronilla de su cabeza inclinada en un silencio cómodo —¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

—Voy a tenerlo— Harry respondió en voz baja.

—Pensé que lo harías— Dumbledore sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de pasar a la ventana —aunque sí presenta un problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó Ron.

—Voldemort— respondió Dumbledore y Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?— Ron preguntó de nuevo.

—Vendrá por Harry ¿verdad, señor?— dijo Hermione.

—Sí. Señorita Granger. Lo hará— Dumbledore se volvió hacia ellos otra vez —con algo tan precioso como un niño. Es más que probable que lo utilice en tu contra, Harry.

Harry se agarró el estómago plano y le observó, alzando la mirada —Pero es inocente, es... es...

—No importaría. Si es importante para ti, una parte de ti, lo utilizará para hacerte daño.

Harry miró a su vientre plano. No había pensado en eso, pero... ahí estaba el diminuto detalle de que Tom-no, _Voldemort_, era el padre. ¿Qué haría entonces? Dejó de pensar —Nunca se sabe— susurró Harry.

—Eso es correcto— dijo Dumbledore haciendo a Harry saltar, tan perdido en sus pensamientos como él —Tenemos que prepararnos— dijo, moviéndose detrás de su escritorio —para cuando des a luz.

—¿Qué pasará cuando comience a notarse?— preguntó Hermione —Sería obvio porque es un chico.

—Y es Harry Potter— Ron soltó.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ambos están bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?— preguntó Harry.

—Vamos a tener que mandarte lejos— Dumbledore dijo, absorto en sus pensamientos —a la clandestinidad.

—P-pero ¿qué pasa con mi entrenamiento?— preguntó Harry —No puedo dejarlo.

—Me temo que, por ahora, tendrás que hacerlo. Por un lado, como la señorita Granger señaló, la gente lo sabrá cuando se comience a notar. Y por otro, no es seguro para el bebé que estés moviéndote de un lado a otro tanto. Los embarazos masculinos son un poco más delicados que los normales.

—Ya veo— susurró Harry. Odiaba la idea de tener que ocultarse, mientras que otros estaban luchando, a renunciar a su sueño. Pero él tenía que pensar en su bebé ahora —Pero qué voy a decir, no puedo simplemente levantarme e irme sin una excusa válida.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban en ello.

Después de unos minutos, Ron habló —¿Qué tal si decimos que Harry va a irse lejos por un entrenamiento especial. Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe que es el elegido, por lo que tendría sentido para que se fuera— como nadie dijo nada, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada —Es sólo una sugerencia.

—No, señor Weasley, es una excelente idea— dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí. Es perfectamente posible— dijo Hermione luciendo impresionada, lo que hizo a Ron hincharse de orgullo.

Harry sonrió y miró a Dumbledore —¿Tengo que irme ahora?

—Hm, no, no todavía— dijo Dumbledore pensativo —Hasta que empiece a notarse, pienso. Te debe dar tiempo suficiente para prepararte.

—Está bien— dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza —¿A dónde iré?

—Voy a hacer los arreglos, muchacho, no te preocupes— dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable.

—Qué pasará después de que el bebé nazca profesor— preguntó Hermione —Harry no puede esconderse para siempre. Se darán cuenta.

—De hecho, lo harán. Sospecho que tendrán que ver a Harry aquí y allá para hacerles saber que está por ahí, pero aún tenemos tiempo para eso.

—Así que... me voy a un entrenamiento especial para derrotar a Voldemort— dijo Harry en voz alta.

—Sí, ese es el plan.

—Está bien. Puedo hacer eso— _espero..._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Harry se sentía mucho mejor ahora que tenía un plan. Era simple en realidad. Cuando llegase el momento, que era cuando se comenzara a notar, le diría a su entrenador que Dumbledore lo enviaba a algún lugar para entrenar. No podía decirle más, por razones de seguridad. Era el "Elegido", como la gente le llamaba, así que era totalmente plausible que fuese a algún por un entrenamiento secreto.

Por supuesto, eso no era lo que realmente estaría sucediendo.

Cuando llegase el momento, sería llevado al lugar que Dumbledore aseguró para que Harry se quedara hasta que naciera el bebé. Después de eso... no lo sabía. Todavía había tiempo para eso. Ni siquiera estaba notándose. Por lo menos, no todavía.

Harry suspiró y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su cuarto de baño, en tan sólo un par de calzoncillos. Ni siquiera parecía que estaba embarazado, pero de nuevo, sólo había pasado un mes. Sin embargo, aún se veía todos los días ante cualquier señal. Todavía no creía que lo estaba y hasta que viera las pruebas de aquello, no estaría del todo convencido.

Una parte de él esperaba que nada se notara y que Madame Pomfrey estuviese equivocada y que no tuviese al bebé de Voldemort.

—Harry, ¿estás listo? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!— Ron gritó desde la sala de estar.

—Ya voy— Harry gritó y terminó de prepararse para el trabajo.

=X=

Los meses pasaron rápidamente. Primero un mes, luego dos, luego tres, y ante los ojos de Harry, la prueba estaba comenzando a mostrarse. El inicio de su panza.

Primero sintió alegría. Iba a tener un hijo, formar una familia, una que siempre soñó. Luego vino el miedo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un bebé si apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo? Apenas si era el mejor modelo a seguir ¡y era un bebé por Merlín! Un diminuto, vivo, humano respirando. Estaba tan jodido.

Así que lo primero que hizo fue salir y comprar un montón de libros de bebés, tanto muggles como mágicos. Así fue como Ron lo encontró un sábado por la tarde – rodeado de libros.

—No estás convirtiéndote en Hermione ¿verdad? Sólo puedo manejar una— dijo Ron, caminando alrededor de la mesa y acomodándose en el sillón.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza —No.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?

—Umm. ¿Crisis de mediana edad?

Ron le miró —No tienes ni treinta años.

—Lo sé... se está empezando a notar— dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Lo está?— Ron le observó de cerca —no veo nada.

—¿No?— Ron negó con la cabeza, y Harry miró a su estómago —Supongo que no es notable.

—Pues no. Así que... ¿libros?— preguntó Ron y tomó un libro. _Qué esperar en el primer año._ Había más como, _¿Qué esperar cuando se está esperando?_ y _El proceso de convertirse en un bebé sabio,_ además de un montón de otros. Ron creyó ver uno de lactancia materna. ¿Cómo es que iba a funcionar si quiera?

—Sí. Libros. No sé. Es que... me levanté esta mañana y lo vi así que y-yo...

Ron asintió con la cabeza y lo miró con cautela —No vas a llorar ¿o sí?

Harry soltó una carcajada, medio sollozo —Estoy tratando de no hacerlo.

—¿Hormonas?

—Sí, ¡y cómo joden!— Harry dijo limpiándose los ojos —En serio, no sé cómo lo hacen las mujeres. Estoy bien un minuto y al siguiente soy un completo desastre.

—Puedo notarlo— Ron dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Y luego están los antojos. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me comí un sándwich de mantequilla de maní de anoche...

—Eso no suena tan mal— dijo Ron pensó plenamente.

—Con salsa picante— dijo Harry rotundamente. Ron hizo una mueca —Exactamente.

—Caray, aunque yo no comería eso.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Harry secamente.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto— dijo Ron.

Harry asintió —Bueno— dijo Harry con una sonrisa —Creo que hay un lado bueno en esto. Cuando tú y Hermione decidan tener hijos, estarás preparado.

—¿Qué?— Ron gritó, poniéndose rojo y Harry se rió —D-de todos modos, ¿crees que es hora de irte?

Harry miró a su estómago —No... todavía no. No puedes notarlo aún, así que creo que puedo quedarme por un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?— preguntó Ron.

—Tanto como pueda— contestó.

Resultó que no era mucho en absoluto. Unas semanas más tarde Harry y Ron estaban sentados alrededor de la sala de descanso en el Departamento de Aurores, hablando. Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora (sí, hay una máquina expendedora, ¡increíble!) y puso un galeón para conseguir su segunda barra de chocolate.

—Oye, Potter— uno de los entrenadores dijo al pasar por la sala —Mejor te despides de los bocadillos. Estás empezando a ganar un poco de peso.

Harry hizo una pausa en su comida y bajó la vista a la barra a medio comer en la mano, y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—No le hagas caso, Harry— dijo Ron. Miró de lado a lado y se inclinó más cerca —estás comiendo para dos— susurró.

Harry puso sus manos en su estómago —... sí.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos.

Ron observó alrededor de la sala de descanso, dio un vistazo a la mesa, miró a Harry y vaciló, luego señaló la barra de chocolate —¿Vas a terminarte esto?

Harry sonrió y se rió entre dientes —No. Adelante. Perdí el apetito.

Ron asintió y se terminó la barra de un solo bocado. Harry bajó la vista a su estómago y, silenciosamente, deseó que el pequeño bulto bajase.

—Ntreps. Tvsben— dijo Ron con la boca llena. Harry hizo una mueca y Ron tragó —No te preocupes por eso. Te ves bien.

Harry blanqueó su expresión y miró a Ron —¿Me veo bien? ¿Hay algo que estás tratando de decir?

Ron entró en pánico —Yo –um... eso no es... lo que quiero decir es-

Harry sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó para irse —Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Ron. Gracias.

—Caray Harry. Casi me diste un ataque al corazón— dijo Ron con una mano en el corazón.

—Sí, pero me hizo sentir mejor.

—Gracioso— Ron inexpresivo y Harry riendo.

=X=

Harry cerró la tapa del baúl con un suspiro, y luego observó la habitación desnuda. Tras el episodio en el departamento pensó que ya era hora de que se fuera. Iba a perder su casa, su trabajo, sus amigos...

—Harry ¿tienes todo?— preguntó Hermione entrando en su habitación.

—Creo que sí— dijo.

—Oye, no luzcas decaído. Mira el lado bueno. Ahora puedes leer esos libros que querías a leer— dijo alegremente.

Harry hizo una mueca —Genial.

—Además, Ron y yo iremos a visitarte cada vez que podamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza —Tienes razón. Estaré aburrido de mi mente.

—Oh. Estoy segura de que Dumbledore tendrá algo para que hagas.

—No estoy seguro de si eso me hace sentir bien o mal.

—Hecho por aquí— Ron dijo entrando en la habitación —Eso es todo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Eso es todo— dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor. Encogió su baúl y lo puso en el bolsillo junto con el resto de sus cosas —Vamos a seguir, entonces.

Salieron de la casa y se reunieron en torno a un traslador que Dumbledore les había dado. Harry volvió a mirar por última vez la casa de la que se había encariñado.

Tenía la sensación de que no iba a volver.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad.** Recuerden que las frases en **negrita**, es parsel.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Voldemort tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el posa-brazo de su trono mientras escuchaba los informes. Su temperamento, siempre tan cerca del límite en estos días, elevándose cada vez más cuanto más escuchaba. ¡Estaba rodeado de idiotas! ¿No podían hacer nada bien?

Levantó su varita y maldijo al seguidor en frente de él. Sonrió con alegría al verlo marchitarse en el suelo de dolor.

—¡Siguiente!— espetó al levantar la maldición y alguna otra persona tomó su lugar, sólo para que su irritación subiera una vez más.

Si Voldemort fuese sincero con él mismo, sabría que su ira no era por la incompetencia de sus seguidores, sino consigo mismo. Estaba frustrado desde hace meses y no sólo emocional, sino sexualmente. No había sido capaz de lograr eliminar de su mente lo que pasó. La forma en la que _se_ sintió debajo de él, los gemidos que provenían de esa boca color rosa suave... Era allí cuando despertaba y no podía dormir. Simplemente no iba a salir de su mente. Y era todo culpa de-

—... ¿Potter?

Voldemort levantó la cabeza —¡Repite eso!

—¿Mi lord?— preguntó el seguidor.

—¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!

—¡Um! Me enteré de que Harry Potter se ha ido a un entrenamiento especial a alguna parte. No sé dónde ni cuándo va a volver. ¿Quiere que le busquemos?

_¿Entrenamiento especial?_, pensó —Búscale e infórmame cuando lo encuentres. Potter ha sido una espina en mi costado durante demasiado tiempo, es hora de que me deshaga de él de una vez por todas.

—Sí, mi lord— la sala se vació, dejando al lord Oscuro a solas con sus pensamientos.

_Entrenamiento especial, ¿eh?_ Voldemort pensó mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba por la puerta lateral._ ¿Dumbledore realmente cree que eso ayudará a Potter a derrotarme?, s_e burló, _creo que no._

Mientras se dirigía a su despacho, su personaje de Voldemort se desvaneció, dejando su apariencia normal. Su nariz completa y labios carnosos. Cabello grueso, negro y ondulado creció hasta que Tom Riddle estaba de pie en el mismo lugar. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y movió su varita hacia la puerta para bloquearla.

_No puedo esperar para finalmente deshacerme del mocoso. No puede esconderse detrás de Dumbledore y la Orden siempre. Ya puedo verlo... de rodillas ante mí, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos por el miedo, pidiéndome clemencia..._ mientras pensaba en sus palabras, la imagen en su mente de repente cambió en algo completamente distinto. Tom sacudió violentamente la cabeza para librarse de la imagen y frunció el ceño. ¡Tenía que dejar de hacer eso!

El tintineo de la puerta en la esquina le llamó la atención mientras Nagini se deslizó en la habitación —¿**Maestro? Parece disgustado.**

—**Lo estoy**— admitió Tom a su familiar.

Nagini se enrolló en sí misma en la alfombra y movió la lengua hacia él —**¿Quieres decirme?**

Tom vaciló un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás en su silla —**Es ese maldito Potter. Se ha ido y arruinó mi buen estado de ánimo.**

—**Casi nunca está de un buen estado de ánimo, maestro.**

Tom la miró y ella le dio lo que probablemente sería un encogimiento de hombros —**No lo está.**

Tom miró hacia otro lado —**Siempre lo arruina todo. Bueno, ya no más. Voy a deshacerme de él de una vez por todas.**

—**Siempre dice lo mismo, maestro. Sin embargo, nunca lo hace.**

—**Tiene suerte**— masculló Tom.

—**Sí, parece tener mucho de eso. Digo que simplemente lo deje estar y continúe con sus planes...**

—**¿Pero?**— Tom solicita.

Nagini chasqueó la lengua vacilante —**Pero, obviamente, no puede. Últimamente no ha hablado de otra cosa más que del pequeño Potter.**

—¡**No lo he hecho!**— Tom silbó.

—**Pero lo hace. Incluso estamos hablando de él ahora.**

Tom se tragó su aguda respuesta y se sentó en su silla, porque no importaba lo que dijera o pensara, Nagini estaba en lo cierto. Desde aquella noche, no había sido capaz de hacer que Harry saliera de su cabeza. Era enloquecedor.

Pero se negó a pensar que significaba algo, porque no lo hacía.

=X=

Tom estaba soñando...

Un cuerpo suave pero firme debajo de él. Sus piernas fuertes alrededor de él, gemidos de placer haciendo eco a su alrededor mientras se mecía hacia adelante dentro del cuerpo debajo de él.

Un rastro de besos en la piel ligeramente bronceada, pasando por el olor almizclado de su amante y la suavidad de su piel. Besó su camino hacia arriba, manos aferradas a su espalda y en su cabello. Se impulsó hacia arriba y miró hacia abajo...

En los profundos y atractivos ojos verdes.

Tom se despertó con un gemido en su boca y su pene tieso y con necesidad de atención. _¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?_

**—¿Maestro? ¿Está bien?**

Tom miró hacia donde Nagini estaba enrollada en un cojín delante de la chimenea —**Estoy bien, Nagini.**

—**¿Está seguro?**— la serpiente se movió y humor acompañó su voz —**Suena como si tuviera un gran dolor.**

Tom no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó. Apartó la vista rápidamente y estudió su expresión —**No lo estoy.**

—**Es extraño. Decía el nombre del pequeño Potter**— los ojos de Tom se abrieron con sorpresa —**¿Le importaría cambiar su respuesta, maestro? **

—**Cállate Nagini**— Tom silbó y se alejó, haciendo caso omiso de su erección y deseando que desapareciese.

Nagini siseó su risa y se acomodó —**Como quiera.**

_¡Maldita, maldita sea! ¿Por qué sucede esto?_ Era ridículo. Durante meses, esto había estado sucediendo. Había tratado de alejarlo, pero todo seguía viniendo, más fuerte cada vez. Si tenía un deseo sexual oculto por Potter, que no lo tenía, ya debió de haber sido satisfecho. En cambio, lo dejó con ganas de más. Queriendo deslizarse dentro de él, de ese cuerpo dispuesto y apretado...

Tom casi gimió al pensarlo y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Esto tenía que parar. Estaba distrayéndolo de sus funciones. Tan sólo recordar... _No, detén esto. Soy el Lord Oscuro Voldemort. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esto. Esto pasó, está hecho. Ahora ¡concéntrate!_

Pero...

_¡No! No hay lugar a dudas._

Una vez que Potter estuviese muerto, todo volvería a la normalidad. Una vez que estuviese muerto, él finalmente sería capaz de seguir adelante.

Pero necesitaba encontrar al mocoso primero.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Harry observó la ordenada casa en la que se iba a quedar por un rato. Era una casa de tres dormitorios, cerca de las afueras de un pueblo muggle. Sería el lugar menos probable para que lo encontraran.

—Es... lindo— comentó Ron mirando a su alrededor.

—No sé. Me gusta bastante— dijo Hermione.

—Sí. Me gusta también— dijo Harry, pasando sus dedos sobre la parte posterior del sofá nuevo.

La habitación estaba constituida en marrones simples y beige. Las paredes eran blancas y desnudas, a excepción de algunas fotos de paisajes. La alfombra era de color marrón claro y conducía hacia el pasillo donde había tres dormitorios y un baño. El sofá era de un color marrón oscuro con cojines color beige. Una mesa de café estaba en el medio de la habitación con un jarrón de flores. Un televisor de diecinueve pulgadas postrado en la esquina con un soporte en la pared.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué es esto?— Ron preguntó, yendo a la televisión y examinándola.

—Es una TV, Ron. Tecnología muggle— dijo Hermione —Supongo que tienes electricidad corriendo por aquí.

—Pero, ¿no se altera por la magia?— preguntó Ron.

Hermione pensó por un momento —Entonces es probable que se encienda con magia. No me extrañaría que el profesor Dumbledore sepa cómo hacerlo.

—Genial.

—Bueno, al menos no voy a estar completamente aburrido. Me convertiré en un adicto a la televisión— dijo Harry y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—En poco tiempo, no creo que vayas a hacer mucho movimiento, de todos modos— Hermione dijo después.

La cocina era pequeña y tenía todos los elementos esenciales, incluyendo artículos muggle: estufa, microondas, nevera y tostadora. Los armarios y cajones tenían platos, vasos y utensilios y un juego completo de ollas y sartenes. La despensa y la nevera estaban llenas de comida.

—Wow. Dumbledore seguro se encandiló— dijo Ron.

—Gracias, señor Weasley.

Todos dieron la vuelta al oír la voz para encontrarse a Dumbledore en la puerta principal. Ron se sonrojó, pero Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír —Espero que todo sea de tu gusto, Harry.

—Sí. Es gracias.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza —Dejé el segundo dormitorio vacío. Pensé que te gustaría decorar la habitación del bebé por ti mismo.

—Oh. ¡Qué divertido!— exclamó Hermione.

—Efectivamente. Aquí hay algunos panfletos con instrucciones. Puedes agregar cualquier mueble que desees o cambiar los colores. Me tomé la libertad de marcar las cosas que puedas necesitar— dijo Dumbledore.

—Gracias profesor— Harry susurró tomando los papeles.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?— Hermione preguntó mirándole con preocupación.

—... Sí. Es sólo que... todo esto hace que sea tan real.

Hermione se acercó y abrazó a Harry —No te preocupes. No estás solo en esto, ¿está bien?

—Sí, y vamos a venir a visitarte cada semana— dijo Ron.

—Y yo siempre estoy disponible por lechuza— dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y posó una mano sobre su estómago. No se había sentido seguro de si sería capaz de hacer esto, pero con sus amigos y Dumbledore a su lado, sabía que podía.

=X=

Después de mudarse a su nueva casa, Harry se estableció con bastante rapidez. No hacía mucho porque no tenía nada que hacer, además de que tenía muy limitadas las cosas que podía hacer debido a su embarazo. Prácticamente e sentaba sobre a ver la televisión y películas.

Harry había iniciado un pequeño jardín de flores al frente, lo que le mantuvo ocupado. Pero tuvo que parar en torno a su séptimo mes porque ya no podía agacharse a sacar las malas hierbas, aunque aún podía regarlas. Pero cuando la nieve comenzó a caer, tuvo que dejar de hacer eso también.

Hermione le había traído algunos libros de gran variedad de temas para leer como lo había prometido y, al no tener nada más que hacer, los leía. Así que supuso que, de alguna manera, estaba entrenando. Leyendo sobre todos estos nuevos hechizos y maleficios, aunque no los podía practicar porque su magia estaba en el deteriorada. Uno de los libros sobre embarazo decía que el bebé estaba tirando de su magia para hacer su propio núcleo mágico. Lo que era una especie de descanso, aunque no todo el tiempo, porque a veces no podía hacer el más simple de los hechizos.

Así fue como pasó su tiempo allí, en su casita de tres habitaciones al borde de un pueblo muggle bajo todo tipo de barreras de protecciones y hechizos. Sólo hasta que naciera su bebé. Ron y Hermione le visitaban a menudo y jugaban juegos de mesa o simplemente hablaban, contándole sobre el mundo exterior. Mucha gente preguntaba cómo le iba, pero no podían decirles la verdad. Aunque Harry no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando de repente apareciera con un bebé.

Ron también trajo noticias sobre _él_ y lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía que los seguidores de Voldemort estaban tratando de encontrarlo, sin suerte. Por supuesto, esto ponía de mal humor a Voldemort y, en represalia, había más ataques. Pero Harry estaba a salvo de todo eso, al menos por ahora.

Harry tenía permitido salir a la calle, pero no por mucho tiempo para que nadie lo reconociera. También porque no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, sus pies empezaban a matarlo si lo hacía. Por lo general, sólo salía para ir al mercado y llevaba una gorra de béisbol y una chaqueta que tenía un hechizo en ella para no mostrar su estómago, ante los demás, parecía normal. Los habitantes de la ciudad eran simpáticos, por lo menos con los que había hablado y todo iba muy bien cuando salía, incluso hizo algunos amigos. Era agradable salir de vez en cuando.

La primavera se transformó en verano, y el verano en otoño y, finalmente, en invierno. Una fina cubierta de la nieve yacía en el suelo, los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y las flores estaban cerradas.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión y mantenía un ojo en el reloj. Ron y Hermione deberían llegar en cualquier momento, también porque estaba empezando a volverse loco. No podía ir a ninguna parte a causa del espectáculo, así que estaba atrapado.

Dos 'pops' se escucharon desde fuera de la puerta y Harry sonrió y se encaramó hasta llegar a la puerta.

—¡Vaya! ¡Te has vuelto enorme!— fue lo primero que oyó.

—Gracias Ron— dijo Harry secamente.

Ron sonrió —¿Cómo estás amigo?

—Bueno. Aburrido— dijo, y se apartó para dejarlos entrar.

—Harry, Ron tiene razón— Hermione dijo arrastrando su baúl detrás de ella —Te has vuelto muy grande.

—Lo sé... eh, ¿qué pasa con los baúles?

Ron y Hermione sonrieron el uno al otro y se volvieron hacia Harry —Tomamos unas semanas de descanso— explicó Hermione.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—Para estar aquí, por supuesto— dijo Ron.

—Entrarás en labor pronto y queremos estar aquí para ti— dijo Hermione.

—No tenían que hacer eso— dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Lo sabemos, pero queremos estar aquí cuando el pequeño nazca— dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió —¿Y?— pregunta, a sabiendas.

—Y... ¡vacaciones!— exclamó Ron.

—Lo sabía. Soy sólo una excusa.

—Nah. Estoy bromeando. Un poco. Caray, estás a punto de explotar— Ron dijo palmeando el sobresaliente estómago de Harry.

—Ugh. ¡No me lo recuerdes! No quiero pensar en eso— dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Por qué no?— Hermione preguntó, sentándose en el sofá.

—No sabes cómo tienen que sacarlo ¿verdad? Tendrán que cortar y abrir y sacarlo o sacarla. Va a haber sangre por todas partes...

—Oh Harry, no seas tan morboso— Hermione le amonestó.

—Es cierto.

—¡Qué asco!— Ron dijo haciendo una mueca.

Harry sonrió —Puedes sostener mi cordón umbilical por mí.

—¡Qué asco!

Se rieron.

—Todo valdrá la pena al final. Finalmente serás capaz de ver a tu bebé.

Harry sonrió y se tocó el estómago —Sí. Esa es la parte que no puedo esperar.

—Así que ¿está bien si nos quedamos?— preguntó Ron.

—Claro. Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran.

—Genial. Tomaremos el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Siempre y cuando no haya sexo en mi casa, estoy bien.

—¡Harry!— Hermione exclamó mejillas inflexión rosa.

Ron rió —Sin promesas compañero— se movió, dejando la mano de Hermione, y tomó sus baúles por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio.

—D-de todos modos— Hermione tartamudeó y se aclaró la garganta —¿Estás seguro que no quieres saber el sexo ahora?

—Estoy seguro. Quiero que sea una sorpresa— dijo Harry. Había tomado esa decisión hace mucho tiempo.

—No creo que yo sea capaz de hacer eso. El suspenso me está matando.

—Harry es el que tiene que hacerlo— Ron dijo, volviendo a la sala y sentándose junto a Hermione en el sofá.

—Lo sé. Pero aún así... ¿Has buscado un nombre?— preguntó ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza —No.

—¿No? Harry, el bebé llegará muy pronto, debes tener un nombre.

—Lo sé y he buscado. Hay algunos que me gustan, pero ninguno de ellos me emociona, ¿saben?

—No— dijeron los dos.

—Pero puedo ver lo que quieres decir— dijo Hermione —Un nombre lo es todo.

—Creo que sólo necesito verlo o verla para saberlo.

—Me parece bien— dijo Ron.

Harry asintió —Así que... ¿quién quiere ver una película?

=X=

Aproximadamente tres semanas y dos días más tarde, el doce de diciembre, Harry entró en labores de parto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa jugando Monopoly. Acababan de terminar el postre, una tarta de chocolate que Harry había hecho y estaban llenos. Ahora estaban simplemente relajándose.

—Está bien Harry, tu turno— dijo Ron pasándole los dados.

Harry los tomó y sintió al bebé moverse dentro de él, lo cual no era inusual porque lo había sentido moverse mucho en los últimos meses, ¡pero esta vez le dolió! Hizo una pausa y esperó a que se tranquilizara.

—Harry ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hermione.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien— dijo, y tomó los dados. Jugueteó con ellos y los tiró sobre la mesa —Cuatro— tomó su pequeño perro y se movió —Uno, dos, tr-— contuvo el aliento mientras una oleada de dolor le golpeó de nuevo.

—¿Harry?— preguntó Ron.

—Dios, ¡eso dolió!— jadeó Harry.

—¿Duele? ¿Dónde?— Hermione preguntó, alarmada, arrastrándose más cerca de él.

—Aquí— dijo Harry con una mano en la parte inferior de su estómago donde el bebé estaba descansando.

—¿Tu estómago?— Hermione preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí— dijo Harry con los dientes apretados —Creo que algo está mal. Yo— otra ola de dolor —¿Qué está pasando?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron —Harry. Creo que entraste en labor de parto.

—Soy un hombre. ¡Yo no entro en labor!— Harry se rompió.

—Bueno, obviamente lo hiciste. El bebé está buscando una salida.

—No va a encontrar una. ¡No tengo una maldita vagina! ¡Carajo!— gritó Harry y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago.

—Harry. ¿Dónde está esa cosa que Dumbledore te dio para llamar al Sanador?

—Vestidor— soltó.

—Ron...

—Voy por él— dijo Ron y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Lo que sucedió después fue un borrón. El sanador llegó y también lo hizo Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey. Harry fue llevado a su habitación, el edredón fue removido y toallas fueron distribuidas sobre las sábanas para que evitar un lío. Le dieron algo para el dolor mientras trabajaban. Se centró en la nieve que caía por la ventana en lugar de la presión en su estómago. _Está nevando..._ pensó distraídamente.

A través de la bruma de dolor y la medicación y las palabras de aliento por parte de Hermione y Ron, Harry escuchó el primer llanto de su bebé.

El grito fue maravilloso para los oídos de Harry. Después de nueve meses de llevar a su bebé en su interior, hablando con él, tocándolo, amándolo... escuchar ese grito por primera vez hizo que su corazón doliera. Su bebé estaba allí. Harry rió y sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, trató de sentarse para poder ver donde estaba su bebé pero no pudo sostenerse, estaba aturdido.

El sanador le sonrió mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos —Felicitaciones señor Potter. Es una niña.

_¿Una niña? ¿Tengo una niña?_ Harry pensó mientras se relajaba y cerraba los ojos. _¡Tengo una niña!_

Harry abrió los ojos y vio que el sanador le daba su hijo –no, su hija, a Madame Pomfrey para limpiarla; mientras que él se movió de nuevo para limpiarlo y cerrarlo. Ron y Hermione estaban mirando a su hija y sonriéndole, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Harry trató de levantarse de nuevo —Quiero verla— susurró.

El sanador le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y Madame Pomfrey se adelantó y colocó suavemente el pequeño bulto en sus brazos y Harry miró a su hija por primera vez.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras miraba su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y Harry pudo ver el verde por debajo de los pequeños párpados. Tenía una pequeña nariz y boca rosadas, mejillas sonrosadas y una mata de pelo negro sobre su cabeza. No era muy grande, un poco más pequeña que lo largo de su brazo —Es perfecta— Harry susurró mientras contaba los dedos de sus manos y pies. Diez en cada uno.

—Lo es— dijo Hermione en voz baja, poniéndose a su lado derecho —Es hermosa, Harry. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Sí, compañero. Se parece a ti— dijo Ron desde el otro lado.

_A él también,_ pensó. Su mente notó los pómulos altos y nariz ligeramente respingona. Eso era de _él,_ no había duda de ello. Harry alejó esos pensamientos. Esta era una ocasión feliz, no había necesidad de molestarse con pensamientos inútiles. Su bebé estaba finalmente aquí, en sus brazos. Ahora que la había visto, nunca iba a dejarla ir.

—Wynter.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Hermione.

—Su nombre. Wynter.

Dumbledore miró hacia la ventana, a la nieve que caía y sonrió —Un buen nombre.

—Sí— dijo Harry y se mantuvo cerca de su hija y le besó la frente —Pensé lo mismo.

—Wynter, ¿eh?— dijo Ron, pensativo —Me gusta.

—A mí también— coincidió Hermione —Es realmente único. Wynter Potter. Suena bien.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a Wynter mientras abría sus brillantes ojos verdes —Hola Wynter. Me alegro de conocerte por fin.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

No había comentado nada. ¡Ja! Wynter ya nació~ sólo diré eso. **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente después del nacimiento de Wynter. Ron y Hermione regresaron a trabajar y Harry comenzó su maternidad. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, pero Harry tenía a sus amigos para que le ayudasen. Cambiando pañales, alimento a media noche y su molesto llanto. ¡Oh Dios, su llanto! Wynter podía ser una pequeña a cinco libras, ocho onzas, pero tenía un par de buenos pulmones.

Finalmente, los días de vacaciones de Ron y Hermione terminaron y tenían que volver a trabajar.

—¿Vas a estar bien?— preguntó Hermione.

—Sí. Me las arreglaré— dijo Harry sonriéndole a su hija en sus brazos, quien observaba a todos con ojos curiosos.

—Está bien, entonces— dijo Hermione y se inclinó al mismo nivel de los ojos de Wynter —Adiós, adiós encanto. Voy a echarte de menos, pero voy a venir a verte ¿bien?— le dio un beso en la frente —Oh, Harry ¡es tan linda!

Harry se rió entre dientes —Gracias— miró a Wynter con su mameluco rosa suave con una diadema a juego que tenía un lazo; ciertamente era muy adorable.

—Sí, es linda y todo, pero sólo quiero dormir un poco— dijo Ron, arrastrando su baúl dentro de la sala de estar.

—Sí. No voy a extrañar eso tampoco— dijo Hermione.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Harry secamente.

Ron sonrió y tocó la manita de Wynter que estaba acurrucada en un puño —Claro que voy a echarte de menos, sin embargo.

—Te mantendré informado— dijo Harry.

—Por favor— dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo —Mándame una lechuza si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré.

Dijeron su último adiós y luego se fueron.

—Bueno Wynter, somos sólo tú y yo— le dijo Harry. Wynter parpadeó con sus grandes ojos verdes. Harry rió y la besó en la frente, luego la acomodó para que se recostara sobre su pecho —Vamos a conseguirte algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?— la colocó en un juego para bebé que estaba detrás del sofá donde podía verla fácilmente a través de la puerta de la cocina. Cuando estuvo segura, fue a la cocina a preparar un biberón.

Se estaba volviendo muy bueno en eso, si lo decía él mismo. Harry apenas había estado en ello por un par de semanas y estaba bastante seguro de que tenía esta cosa sobre maternidad bajo control. Cuando la botella se enfrió lo suficiente, volvió a la sala, encendió el televisor, recogió a Wynter y se sentó en el sofá para darle de comer a su hija.

Harry observó a Wynter con cariño, con el corazón lleno de amor, felicidad y orgullo. ¿Era así como los padres se sentían cuando un niño nace? ¿Era así como los veían, sin hacer nada realmente pero como la cosa más increíble de sus vidas? ¿Era esta la pieza que siempre faltaba en su vida pero que ni siquiera saben de ella hasta que está aquí? Debía ser por ello que Harry estaba prácticamente flotando. Ya podía decir que haría cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ para proteger a su hija. Y si eso significa retirarse de la guerra, entonces que así sea.

Había hablado brevemente sobre ello con Ron y Hermione y habían sido, como siempre, comprensivos. No estaba seguro de los demás, sin embargo, todos estaban esperando que peleara, pero no sabían nada de Wynter.

Al enterarse de la destrucción que estaba pasando en el mundo, se le rompió el corazón, realmente lo hizo. En otro momento, antes de todo esto, Harry habría estado firmemente en las líneas de combate frontal. Pero ahora tenía a su hijita en quien pensar. Ella era su vida ahora, no la dejaría sola, sabía lo que se sentía y Harry no quería que Wynter pasara por lo mismo. Irónicamente, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que sus padres habían hecho, la clandestinidad. No era de los que solo se escondían mientras otros luchaban, no estaba en su naturaleza, estaba seguro de cómo sus padres se habían sentido, pero lo hicieron, como él lo haría, por la seguridad de su hijo no nacido. Harry también se enfrentaría a las mismas, pero a la vez muy diferentes amenazas de Voldemort. En ambos casos Voldemort quería a Harry muerto, pero junto con eso, Harry tenía el problema de que él se enterase sobre Wynter. No sólo porque podría utilizar a su hija en su contra, sino por el hecho de que Voldemort era el padre de Wynter.

Nadie sabía la verdad, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a los padres de Ron o a la Orden y Ron y Hermione no insistieron. Harry no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que podían decir. Incluso en el acta de nacimiento de Wynter, el área bajo "padre" estaba en blanco. Escribirlo no sólo revelaría su mayor secreto, sino que lo haría aún más real. Harry de vez en cuando pensaba en esa fatídica noche, la noche en que había cambiado todo. Pensarlo siempre atraía al sueño y con el sueño crecía un anhelo increíble y el deseo de estar una vez más debajo de _él_, sentir _sus_ fuertes brazos alrededor de él. Sentir su-

No. Esos pensamientos eran malos, peligrosos. Le causaban dolor y le incapacitaba para pensar correctamente. Y era aún peor cuando estuvo embarazado porque no podía llegar a, uh, hacer sus necesidades. No, tacha eso. No fue peor entonces, ahora era peor porque ahora podía.

Harry quitó la botella cuando Wynter terminó y la colocó sobre la mesa. A continuación, puso una toalla sobre su hombro, la hizo girar sobre éste y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su espalda para eructar. Sonrió mientras sus pequeños dedos se cerraron contra su camisa y ella se apoyó en él, confiando en él completamente. A pesar del horror de lo que había pasado esa noche, Wynter había sido el resultado, su pequeño milagro, una luz al final de un túnel largo y oscuro. Después de un minuto, Wynter dejó escapar un eructo.

—Wow, ese fue uno grande— comentó Harry mientras suavemente la acunó entre sus brazos. Wynter parpadeó hacia él y dejó escapar un bostezo —¿Siesta?— se acurrucó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Harry sonrió y la meció hasta que se durmió, y luego se fue a su habitación para ponerla en su cuna.

Harry había terminado la habitación antes de que Wynter naciera y no sabía qué sexo era, por lo que sólo fue con colores neutros. La habitación tenía acabados en verdes claros y beige. Había un tema recurrente de un oso pardo, casi se parecía a Winnie Pooh, pero era más gentil, lucía más suave. Harry se enamoró desde el momento que le vio.

Harry salió de la habitación con cuidado e hizo clic en el monitor de bebé que estaba en la mesa, se sentó de vuelta y se relajó.

Aquello era su día. Comenzaba con el alimento a las tres de la mañana, vuelve a dormir. Luego, más tarde un cambio, vuelve a dormir. Se levanta definitivamente, se hace el desayuno, Wynter se despierta por un cambio y alimento. Estará despierta durante algunas horas por lo que jugaría con ella, le hablaría y luego se iría a dormir una siesta por la tarde. Despierta por un cambio, vuelve a dormir. Alimento, vuelve a dormir por la noche. Harry cenaría, tomaría una ducha e iría a la cama y se levantaría más tarde en la noche para otro cambio. Precise y repita.

Esa era su rutina mientras los meses pasaban. Sólo era capaz de relajarse mientras dormía, pero también era la única vez que tenía que hacer sus tareas, por lo que tenía que hacer malabarismos entre ambos. Ron y Hermione, por supuesto, le visitaban, a veces le dejaban tomar una siesta mientras entretenían a Wynter por un tiempo. Harry también sacó a Wynter al exterior cuando la nieve se derritió, sólo un pequeño paseo por la parte de enfrente por un poco de aire fresco.

Pero a medida que el mes pasaba, las pesadillas lo mantenían alerta. Aquellas en las que se despertaba y Wynter se había ido. Con su vida establecida era capaz de relajarse, pero aún tenía esa pequeña preocupación de que algo iba a pasar. Pero no, estaba a salvo. Estaban a salvo. No eran más que pesadillas. Pero aún así, Harry se castigaría antes de permitir que alguien se llevase a su hija lejos.

=X=

Tom caminaba por la calle en dirección a las afueras de un pueblo muggle, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas furtivas de los transeúntes. Se detuvo en la última casa de la calle, la cual tenía luces intermitentes de un televisor en las ventanas. Dio un paso fuera del camino y caminó alrededor de la casa, era sólo una ilusión de todos modos. Lo único que buscaba estaba más lejos.

Cuando sintió la oleada de magia cerca de él, se detuvo y suavemente comenzó a arrancar las capas de la magia protectora hasta obtener una cabaña solitaria en frente de él.

Los labios de Tom se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel.

—Te encontré.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

¡Chan, chan! Y~ aquí los dejo :muahahahahaha: **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad.** Sí... anoche los dejé en suspenso porque me fui a dormir :P

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Harry suspiró y estiró la espalda hasta que escuchó un crujido satisfactorio. Estaba agotado, Wynter lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche, pero finalmente se había dormido, dándole unas pocas horas de sueño. Sólo que ahora no quería tomar su siesta.

—Hay que dormir en algún momento— le dijo Harry. Wynter le miró por el sonido de su voz desde su corral y luego, abruptamente, le ignoró a favor de los dedos de su pie.

—Voy a estar despierto toda la noche otra vez ¿verdad?— murmuró para sí mismo. Acercó una cesta de ropa, la puso en el sofá y empezó a doblar la ropa en pequeñas pilas ordenadas. Ropa de Wynter, su ropa, toallas. Sencillo. Harry lo había hecho tantas veces que podía hacerlo con los ojos vendados. No es que lo hiciera, la ceguera no era nada divertida. Medio ciego no era mejor. Gracias a Dios que había encontrado aquella poción en uno de los libros que Hermione le había dado para corregir su vista, ya no tenía que llevar esas malditas gafas.

Harry terminó de doblar y recogió cada pila —Vuelvo enseguida— le dijo a Wynter y fue a poner la ropa a sus lugares. Cuando regresó a la sala, vio que Wynter lo buscaba, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y mirando a su alrededor. Cuando Harry llegó, le observó con sus ojos fijos en él y balbuceó algo. Harry sonrió a su paso y le lanzó un beso. Wynter le dio una pequeña sonrisa y agitó los brazos y pataleó con las piernas en señal de saludo.

Harry se echó a reír. Nunca se cansaba de su hija. Probablemente podría sentarse y mirarla por horas y entretenerse. Las cosas que hacía eran adorables, como demostraban las decenas de fotos que había tomado y puesto en un álbum de fotos. ¡Ya tenía un montón de fotos y ni siquiera había empezado a gatear todavía!

Se inclinó hacia el corral y tiró ligeramente de los pies de Wynter haciéndole sonreír.

Sintió sed y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua. Un súbito escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y se detuvo. Se puso tenso y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Sin embargo, escuchó por un minuto para asegurarse. Nada. Volvió a mirar a Wynter, que estaba bien, jugando con un aro de plástico con llaves.

Se encogió de hombros y se sacudió como si fuera un escalofrío —Espero que no me esté enfermando con algo— dijo y siguió a la cocina.

=X=

Tom se detuvo delante de la casita, una réplica exacta de la imagen en frente de ella. La casa era de un azul claro con detalles en blanco. Camas de flores estaban alineadas en el frente, capullos hacia el sol. Arbustos silvestres crecían en el frente y a los lados, ocultando parte de la entrada y ventana. Unos pocos pasos conducían hasta una puerta blanca. Un banco balanceándose colgado de las vigas del porche.

_Qué extraño,_ pensó Tom con una sonrisa burlona.

No era exactamente lo que él habría pensado que sería el entrenamiento de Potter, pero las vistas podrían ser engañosas. Sin embargo, se vio decepcionado. La emoción estaba en la caza y había llegado con varios posibles escenarios a los que podría tener que lidiar. No había esperado que meses de búsqueda le llevara a un pueblo muggle con una bonita casa de campo, aunque la verdad es que era... bastante brillante.

Tom tenía razón, por supuesto. En sus búsquedas, sus seguidores habían encontrado nada. Realmente no debió haber esperado tanto. Así que, como siempre, tenía que hacerlo él mismo. Le llevó unos pocos meses, pero allí estaba, justo en la puerta de Potter, literalmente. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en el vínculo que los conectaba. Realmente algo tan simple lo llevó directamente aquí y ni siquiera había pensado en ello antes. Pero pensar en la conexión le hizo pensar en el hecho de que había una conexión en primer lugar. Desde la última vez que la utilizó hace unos años para engañar a Potter, se había vuelto más fuerte, pero ese era un pensamiento para después.

Ahora que tenía a cierta amenaza de ojos verdes que destruir. ¡Oh, cómo iba a disfrutar esto! Sonrió y levantó su varita hacia la puerta…

=X=

En el interior, Harry se apoyó en el mostrador bebiendo su vaso de agua. Cerró los ojos al pensar en las tareas que tenía que hacer. _Vamos a ver... la lavandería está hecha, quitar el polvo también, limpiar la-_

Harry de repente se sacudió cuando la puerta voló hacia adentro. El vaso resbaló de sus dedos y se hizo añicos en el suelo mientras su varita se deslizaba en su mano. Corrió a la sala y se colocó al lado del sofá, justo delante de la puerta.

Luego, entró la última persona que alguna vez quiso volver a ver, Voldemort.

—Potter. Te he encontrado, por fin— Voldemort ¿o era Tom? dijo. Había renunciado a su personaje serpentil y atuendos molestos por su verdadera forma y ropas ajustadas, pero estaba preparado para la batalla.

—Voldemort— dijo Harry con calma a pesar del hecho de que estaba entrando en pánico. Sus ojos se clavaron en Wynter que estaba mirando a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. _No debe verla. ¡No puede!_ Volvió su atención de nuevo a Tom. _Por favor. A todo Dios que esté por ahí, ¡no dejen que la vea!_

—Estoy sorprendido— dijo Tom —No me esperaba que estuvieses tan— hizo una pausa —relajado— incluso mientras lo decía, miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado y acogedor. El interior parecía justo como en el exterior, sin trucos. ¡Había un cesto de ropa en el sofá por Merlín! _Algo no está bien._

Harry ignoró la pregunta silenciosa —Estoy tomando un descanso. Ahora vete— dijo Harry levantando su varita y dando un paso adelante por lo que se situó al frente del sofá.

Tom rió oscuramente —¿Crees que voy a irme? ¡No me hagas reír! Voy a acabar con esto. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos— dijo Tom, susurrando la última parte para él mismo. Levantó su varita —Esto va a terminar... ¡con tu muerte!

Harry bloqueó el hechizo que se abalanzó sobre él y envió algunos para tratar de sacarlo, lejos de Wynter. Ella estaba virtualmente sin protección y si se detenía para poner un hechizo sobre ella, llamaría la atención de Tom, así que tenía que alejarlo. Pero no estaba funcionando, nada le hacía retroceder a la puerta. Harry dio unos pasos hacia adelante para tratar de bloquearlo, para intimidarlo y que se moviese hacia atrás y lanzó otra maldición.

Tom la desvió y el hechizo golpeó la pared, dejando una marca de quemadura —Has estado entrenando, bravo. Pero no es suficiente— dijo, y lanzó la maldición asesina.

Harry se movió a un lado y el hechizo golpeó la foto en la pared del fondo, rompiendo el cristal y liberándola del marco. Se estrelló contra el suelo.

Un gemido les llamó la atención y la respiración de Harry colapsó, pero se obligó a no mirar hacia atrás. _No, no. Ahora no, Wynter. No llores. Por favor. Se valiente cariño, ¡sé valiente!_ Harry comenzó rápidamente a lanzar hechizos, algunos en voz alta, otros sin palabras, para alejar a Tom.

Tom desvió los hechizos y escuchó el sonido. Sabía que había oído algo. _Ah, ahí está otra vez,_ pensó y puso la mirada fija en el sofá. Pero los sofás no emiten sonidos si no estaban transfigurados y no lo estaba, ya que tenía roturas y desgarros en ella. _Tiene que ser..._ redirigido sus pasos, pero se vio obligado a defenderse con mayor rapidez.

Potter estaba... diferente. Al comienzo de su duelo había estado en calma, preciso y predecible. Ahora sus hechizos eran esporádicos, presa del pánico. Si veía bien, Potter parecía aterrorizado, como si no quisiera que él lo viese algo. Y lo que lo provocaba estaba detrás del sofá. Tom se defendió y envió más de sus propios hechizos para hacer retroceder a Potter, dando más pasos dentro de la habitación.

Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras se acercaba. _¡No podía verla! ¡No puede llevársela!_ Harry pateó la mesa de café para distraerlo —¡Expelliarmus!— gritó, pero Tom lo bloqueó y dio unos pasos más cerca.

—Sectumsempra— dijo Tom señalándolo con su varita. Harry se agachó y el hechizo golpeó la lámpara de la mesilla, rompiéndola.

Harry, por temor a que lastimara a su hija, giró para verla y esa era la distracción que Tom necesitaba. Harry jadeó repentinamente por el dolor cuando el hechizo de Tom golpeó su brazo y cayó al suelo.

Tom dio unos pasos más hasta que estuvo casi a la par con el sofá y pudo ver lo que Potter escondía. Apuntó su varita hacia Potter y sonrió de placer al ver el pánico en los ojos de Potter.

El gemido comenzó de nuevo y se convirtió en llanto. Sorprendido, Tom apuntó su varita hacia el lugar donde el ruido venía.

—¡NO!— Harry gritó y embistió hacia adelante contra las piernas de Tom. Se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia delante para tomar a Wynter de su corral. Harry la abrazó contra su pecho e hizo ruidos suaves, tranquilizándola. Apuntó su varita con la otra mano hacia Tom mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

Tom casi se había caído, pero se sostuvo de la pared. La acción repentina de Potter le había tomado desprevenido, pero ahora estaba enojado. Se enderezó y levantó su varita, una maldición en los labios, y luego de repente, se congeló. Su ira se evaporó ante el desconcierto y la sorpresa. Había un bulto en los brazos de Potter, parcialmente cubierto por una manta, la esquina teñida con la sangre de Potter. Una pequeña mano agarró la camisa de Potter y un pequeño pie colgaba ligeramente alrededor de su cintura. _¿Eso era todo? Ese ruido... ¿era un bebé?_

Un bebé...

_¿Qué demonios está haciendo un bebé aquí?_

A medida que el pensamiento entró en su cabeza, su mente empezó a dar vueltas en sus pensamientos, reconstruyendo las cosas.

Había pasado un año desde aquella noche.

Un bebé...

Un año desde que Harry se escondió.

Un bebé...

Un año que había estado buscándole. No, había estado buscándole durante unos meses, pero había sido un año desde que sus seguidores comenzaron la búsqueda. Nueve meses para que un niño crezca y otros tres, hacen un año... desde... esa noche...

Tom dio un paso atrás mientras su mente se llenaba de la respuesta. _N-no puede ser..._ Pero la prueba estaba justo en frente de sus ojos. Bajó su varita y observó al bulto en los brazos de Harry. Un _bebé_ en sus brazos. Sólo podía mirar en shock mientras el impacto total de esto se daba a conocer.

Un bebé... su bebé...

_Mi bebé..._ pensó Tom aturdido.

Harry entró en pánico al ver la varita bajar y el shock en los ojos azules de Tom sin sigilo y supo que lo descubrió —V-vete— Harry susurró con voz ronca.

Tom inconscientemente dio un paso hacia adelante, hacia Harry, hacia su hijo.

Terror recorrió a Harry al escuchar que Tom se acercaba a Wynter y la sostuvo cerca —¡Fuera! — le gritó.

Tom salió de su estupor y observó dentro de los salvajes ojos verdes de Harry con el niño llorando en sus brazos.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! — Harry siguió gritando histérico.

Tom retrocedió un paso y luego otro, con los ojos fijos en Harry y su bebé.

Luego desapareció.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Yup, sigo viva. Ok, Tom ya sabe... oh, esperen **¡YA SABE!** :P

Estaré en twitter, ya saben... por si quieren comentar sobre el fic :) **Gracias por seguir leyendo**.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad**. ¿Qué? Tenía que ir a comer. :P

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

Harry parpadeó y vacilante bajó la varita. Él se... fue. Acababa de irse.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a su hija, que estaba llorando. _Primero, cuidar de Wynter, _pensó. La acunó cerca y la arrulló en sus brazos —Shh, cariño. Está bien, está bien. Estoy aquí— Harry caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Wynter mientras se calmaba. La meció con suavidad y se quedó dormida. Se acercó a su cuna y la dejó dentro.

Ahora que Wynter se tranquilizó, comenzó a pensar y poco a poco el horror de lo que había pasado comenzó a arrastrarle. _Oh Dios. Lo sabe. Sabe dónde estoy. ¡Sabe de Wynter! Tenemos que salir de aquí. Va a volver, va a llevársela..._ se apresuró a conjurar una maleta y comenzó a meter la ropa de Wynter junto con algunos juguetes y mantas. _No puedo dejar que la aleje de mí. Tengo que ir con Dumbledore y-_ hizo una pausa en su acción. _Pero si le digo a Dumbledore entonces va a hacer preguntas, al igual que la forma en que me encontró... ¿cómo me encontró? _Harry negó con la cabeza, tomó la maleta y bajó el pasillo. _No importa, lo hizo y vio a Wynter y... se acaba de ir. No esperaba que se fuera. ¿Por qué se fue? Estaba esperando que... que... no sé, hiciera_ algo, _no sólo irse._

Harry puso la maleta en el sofá. _Dumbledore querría saber por qué se fue también. Me refiero a que un Lord Oscuro no solo abandona un duelo. Y _eso _llevaría a otra pregunta, lo que llevaría a preguntarme quién es el padre de Wynter..._

Harry miró la maleta con horror. _¡No! Nunca debe saberlo. Decirle que era un mortífago ya fue bastante malo como para decirle que es el mismo Voldemort..._ la cerró y se paseó por delante del sofá. _No, no puedo decirle a Dumbledore, nunca lo puede saber._

Miró la sala desordenada por la batalla —Dios, este lugar es un desastre— dijo. _Espera. No quiero que Dumbledore sepa que Tom-Voldemort es el padre. Pero eso significa que no le puedo decir que T-Voldemort estuvo aquí. ¡Tengo que limpiar!_

Harry recogió la mesa de café y la puso a la derecha, colocando las revistas encima de nuevo. Fijó las fotos y las colgó de nuevo, pero la marca de quemadura no saldría. Así que tomó otra foto y la colgó sobre la marca. Al limpiar, continuó pensando. _Esto va aquí. Esto... ¿dónde pongo esto? Oh aquí. ¿No tendría Dumbledore que estar aquí ya? ¿No sabe que las protecciones han caído?_ Harry observó alrededor de la habitación. _¡Podía llegar en cualquier momento! Tengo que darme prisa._

Trató de reparar la lámpara, pero no podía unir las piezas, por lo que Harry la tiró. Corrió por la habitación fijándose en las paredes, el sofá, almohadas, cualquier cristal en el suelo hasta que la habitación volvió a la normalidad. Fue a la cocina y tomó el vaso roto. _Aquí. Esto debería ser todo. Ahora va-¡Oh, Dios mío, estoy sangrando!_

Harry se quedó en estado de shock al notar su manga empapada y rastros de sangre por el brazo. ¿Cómo pudo no notar que estaba sangrando? Ahora que se estaba centrando en él, dolía. Rápidamente se curó el corte. _Tengo que cambiarme..._ salió de la cocina hacia el dormitorio donde se limpió la sangre de su brazo y se cambió de camisa. _Listo._ Pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Harry miró por la puerta de la habitación de enfrente de la de Wynter donde estaba durmiendo. _¿Qué hago? No quiero que Dumbledore o nadie sepa, pero tengo que proteger a Wynter. Ella es mi principal prioridad. Así que... eso significa que tengo que irme._ Se levantó de la cama. _Pero, ¿a dónde voy? ¿Y qué le digo a Dumbledore?_ Harry se sentó de nuevo y se mordió el labio con incertidumbre.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

=X=

Tom paseaba caminando de un lado de la habitación, daba vuelta y caminaba hacia el otro, su mente trabajando a mil por hora.

_Tengo que pensar con claridad. Tengo que-Dios mío, ¡tengo un hijo!_ Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. _Harry estuvo embarazado durante todo este tiempo, y ahora tengo un hijo. ¿Cómo?_ Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. _Harry estuvo embarazado y se fue clandestinamente para dar a luz a su... ¿tengo un hijo o una hija?_

Tom se detuvo y miró por la ventana. _Tengo un hijo o una hija..._ No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara. _Tengo un hijo. Mío. ¡De mi propia carne y sangre!_

La sonrisa se desvaneció mientras seguía paseándose. La pregunta era ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto? _¿Matarlo? ¡No! No, no puedo hacer eso. Es mío, no puedo simplemente... ¿Quitárselo? _Contrariamente a la creencia popular, sin embargo, un niño debería tener dos padres. Llevársela sería horrible. Tom se encogió de repente. Eso fue exactamente lo que le había hecho a Harry, a pesar de que había sido necesario. Pero Tom no quería hacerle eso a su propio hijo. Los necesitaba a ambos. _Así no. ¿Mantenerme lejos?... No, no puedo hacer eso. Es mi hijo. Mi hijo o hija, mi-_ Tom se detuvo sorprendido. _Mi familia... ¡Tengo una familia!_

Oh, cómo lo había deseado, cuando era más joven, tener algún pariente lejano que llegase y se lo llevara. Tener una familia que, si se atrevía a decirlo, lo amara. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Fue sólo un sueño infantil, al que había renunciado mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero ahora, ahora se enfrenta a esta nueva manera de tener una. Tenía una familia, un niño o una niña. Su corazón se llenó de... no sabía lo que era, pero había alegría. Alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Un niño nunca había formado parte de sus planes. El infierno, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Sin embargo, había sido bendecido con este pequeño milagro.

Así que se quedaría y sería parte de la vida de su hijo. Tom asintió con la cabeza. _Voy a hacer eso,_ suspiró, _pero hay un pequeño problema..._

Harry.

Harry nunca lo permitiría. Harry era ¿su madre? ¿Padre? Protegería al bebé a toda costa, sobre todo en su contra. Tom sólo podía imaginar lo que podría estar pensando en Harry. Harry había pasado la mayor parte de su vida huyendo de él y ahora tenía _a su_ hijo. Después de todo lo que Tom le había hecho... nunca dejaría que Tom se acercase al niño, olvídense de estar en su vida.

_No. Eso no iba a suceder._ Este niño era suyo. Su familia. No iba a dejar que se le escapara entre los dedos —Voy a ser parte de la vida de mi hijo— susurró con fiereza. Dicho esto, tomó su reloj y salió de la habitación.

=X=

Cuando Tom llegó a la casa, se dio cuenta de que rápidamente volvieron a levantar las barreras, las que se quitó fácilmente. También notó que la ventana y la puerta que fueron arrancadas a su llegada habían sido arregladas. No se había ido por tanto tiempo por lo que debió haber sido Harry quien lo arregló. Además, había quitado la alarma que habría alertado a Dumbledore y a su maldita Orden de su ataque, por lo que sabía que no había nadie aquí o llegaría. Estos cambios no significaban nada, pero Tom tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Rápidamente subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y entró.

Una vez dentro, Tom se quedó inmóvil. No había ninguna evidencia del duelo anterior. Todo en su lugar, bueno, casi todo. La lámpara de la mesita había desaparecido y una fotografía estaba fuera de lugar, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la maleta en el sofá. _¿Está tratando de irse?_ pensó furiosamente. _¡Y un cuerno!_ De inmediato comenzó a buscar en las habitaciones.

Harry, por su parte, estaba empacando su ropa y otras cosas en el baúl y no estaba prestando atención a los pasos caminando alrededor de la casa.

Había decidido que la seguridad de Wynter era más importante que el que nadie se enterase quién era el padre. Si se enteraban... no importaba. Bueno, eso no era cierto, pero su prioridad era su hija y lo que pasaría. Se iría y encontraría algún lugar seguro donde quedarse, que podría ser una de las casas de la familia de Sirius o una de las suyas. _Creo que heredé una casa solariega de papá, tal vez pueda quedarme allí..._ Desde ahí alertaría a Dumbledore sobre lo que pasó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y cerró su baúl. Lo arrastró fuera de la cama y salió al pasillo. Ahí tuvo la segunda sorpresa de la noche. Tom estaba ahí, al otro extremo del pasillo. Había regresado.

_Oh mierda..._

Harry dejó caer su baúl y sacó su varita —Vete— gruñó.

Tom se congeló cuando vio a Harry sosteniendo su baúl, y luego se transformó en ira —No lo creo. Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.

—No. No, no lo tienes— dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza.

—Sí, lo tengo y tú lo sabes. El niño es mío— dijo Tom con fiereza.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento y sacudió la cabeza. Quería negarlo, pero el que fuese virgen cuando Tom lo tomó y quedó embarazado al poco tiempo, era fácil de relacionar.

—¡No me mientas!— Tom gruñó y Harry se estremeció —Sé que ese niño es producto de nuestra acoplamiento. No te atrevas a decirme lo contrario. No soy estúpido. Ahora, ¿dónde está?

Harry miró brevemente a la puerta cerrada donde Wynter estaba durmiendo.

Tom siguió su mirada. _¿Ahí? ¡Mi hijo está ahí!_ De inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró, se precipitó hacia delante y empujó Tom lejos con sus manos —¡No!— dijo entre dientes —¡No voy a dejar que te acerques a ella!

Tom se detuvo —¿Ella?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y cerró la boca.

_¿Ella? ¿Tengo una hija?_ Tom pensó, _tengo que verla _—¡Déjame verla!

—¡No!

—No puedes evitar que la vea— dijo Tom tratando de bordearlo.

Harry lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas contra la pared —¡Mírame!

Tom empujó a Harry e intentó moverse de nuevo, pero Harry fue más rápido y se colocó delante de la puerta —Muévete.

—No— dijo Harry con firmeza, apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada.

Tom sintió su ira y desesperación crecer, pero las alejó y se obligó a pensar. _Esto no está funcionando,_ pensó mientras miraba los desafiantes ojos verdes. _Harry es una madre que protege a su hijo, por supuesto que no me dejará acercarme a ella... pero ella está tan cerca. Si tan sólo pudiera..._ Tom respiró hondo para calmarse —Harry... por favor— dijo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en estado de shock. _¿Por qué? Es el maldito Lord Oscuro, ¿por qué está tan desesperado por ver a un niño?_ Pero a pesar de que hizo la pregunta, la respuesta vino a él, _porque es suyo._

—Déjame verla. Déjame ver a mi hija— le susurró Tom.

Harry negó con la cabeza minuciosamente.

Tom se acercó y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry y le vio fijamente a sus grandes ojos verdes, tratando de transmitir la necesidad de ver a su niña —Por favor...

Harry sacudió la cabeza de nuevo... y de repente no sabía qué estaba negando. Sólo podía ver el azul profundo con un remolino de color rojo de los ojos de Tom. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Harry pasó la lengua por los labios repentinamente secos y los ojos de Tom siguieron el movimiento. _Oh Dios, no,_ pensó Harry mientras sentía el comienzo de la excitación comenzando a burbujear en sus partes inferiores. La que había estado ignorando durante meses. _¡E-está demasiado cerca!_

Tom vio que los ojos verdes de Harry se volvían turbios y ligeramente nublados e inconscientemente se inclinó más cerca hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. _¡No vine aquí para esto!_ pensó desesperadamente, _¡Vine a ver a mi hija!_ Y sin embargo... y sin embargo, tener a Harry tan cerca después de un año de no verlo... tocarlo. Sintió un calor comenzar en su vientre y extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo y comenzó a nublar su mente de deseo.

—No— Harry gimió cuando la boca de Tom se cernió sobre él, sin embargo, a pesar de decirlo, levantó la barbilla para que sus labios se rozaran.

Ambos gimieron y presionaron sus labios desesperadamente. Las lenguas se batieron en duelo y dientes chocaron mientras se besaban apasionadamente, profundamente, ahogándose. Tom deslizó sus dedos por el costado de Harry y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para tirar de Harry más cerca de él. Gimió dentro del beso mientras sentía las conocidas curvas del cuerpo de Harry apretarse contra él y se aferró más fuerte.

Harry pasó las manos sobre el pecho de Tom, sintiendo los músculos debajo de las ropas cuando de pronto lo rechazó —Esto no puede suceder. Otra vez no— jadeó Harry.

Tom se apartó de él, también sin aliento —¿Crees que yo quiero?

Ambos se estremecieron cuando una lanza de dolor cruzó sus mentes, casi como si algo estuviese enojado de que se detuvieran. Deseo se disparó a través de ellos tan fuerte que ambos se agitaron. Harry de repente se lanzó hacia Tom, golpeándolo contra la pared opuesta y lo besó desesperadamente. Tom cayó contra la pared y tiró de Harry acercándolo, besándose de nuevo con vigor. Su mano bajó por el firme torso de Harry hacia su pierna, de la que tiró. Sabiendo lo que quería, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y se levantó para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Tom lo sostuvo. Ambos gimieron ante la repentina fricción entre ellos y Harry empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el otro. Tom dejó la pared y dio unos pasos hasta que se desplomó en la habitación de Harry, en su cama.

Tan pronto como golpeó la cama, la ropa comenzó a salir. A pesar de que realmente no querían y decían que no, Harry y Tom habían estado soñando con este momento desde hace meses, sin poder alejar la sensación o la imagen del otro fuera de su cabeza. Siempre sería algo que nunca podrían olvidar, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentaran. Ninguno de los dos se estaban resistiendo mucho porque ya sabían lo que el otro sentía, y habían pasado meses desde entonces. No es que no pudiesen parar, no tenían el control completo de su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de la última vez, tenían más conciencia y un poco más de control sobre ciertos movimientos. Tom tenía más control sobre sus manos, sin embargo, continuó tocando y acercando más a Harry. Harry no se sentía como un prisionero en su propio cuerpo y, de hecho, conscientemente incitaba a Tom y al mismo tiempo lo maldecía. Pero no se detuvieron.

—Te odio— Harry susurró mientras se besaban.

—El sentimiento es mutuo— Tom murmuró mientras sacaba la camisa de Harry y comenzó a atacar su pecho.

—Pensé que esto era-ah, de una vez— Harry jadeó cuando Tom encontró un pezón y lo chupó.

—Al igual que yo, pero parece que no— Tom respondió y movió la boca hacia abajo. Se detuvo al ver la tenue línea de una cicatriz en la parte inferior del abdomen. Paseó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la cicatriz y luego la besó suavemente. Ese era el lugar por donde su hija había venido a este mundo y aunque era una marca en esa impecable piel, de algún modo, Tom pensó que era la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

—D-deja de hacer eso— Harry tartamudeó sin aliento al sentir los labios de Tom sobre la cicatriz, una y otra vez, fascinado por ella.

Tom gruñó en respuesta y movió la boca más abajo. Cuando llegó a los pantalones de Harry rápidamente los quitó y Harry jadeó mientras su carne se reunió con el aire fresco. Se echó hacia atrás y miró a Harry que estaba rojo por los besos y por la vergüenza de haberle visto. Como la última vez, sólo pudo encontrar una palabra para describir al ser frente a él —Eres hermoso.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Tom y se sonrojó. _¿Qué demonios?_ Harry estaba confundido. ¿Por qué diría eso? Sea lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo ahí, probablemente sólo jugaba con ambos. Definitivamente no era algo que Tom diría... _¿o no? _—Vete a la mierda, pendejo— dijo Harry, tratando de traer de vuelta la cólera y el odio. Mirándole, con la camisa desabrochada y el cabello revuelto, Harry sentía que no sabía nada de Tom en absoluto. Había esperado un loco Lord Oscuro y ahora, todo lo que había... era humano; recurriendo a la súplica, a mendigas, a palabras suaves y dulces. No sabía cómo manejarlo.

Las palabras parecieron traer a Tom de nuevo en sí mismo —Bueno, esto parece como que seré yo quien te joda— rápidamente se inclinó y besó a Harry, acallando todo lo que iba a decir, deslizando su lengua en la caliente cavidad. Mientras le besaba, Tom se quitó la camisa y sintió los dedos de Harry trabajando en el botón y cremallera de sus pantalones, cuando se aflojan, los bajó hasta que se quedó sin nada.

Carne chocando con carne y moviéndose frenéticamente contra la otra con júbilo. No perdieron el tiempo en juegos previos y fueron directamente a éste. Tom conjuró sin varita una botella de lubricante y llenó sus dedos antes de deslizar uno a la vez en el interior de la temblorosa entrada de Harry, estirando y acariciando, preparándole para lo que estaba por venir. Las piernas de Harry se movieron para extenderse más ampliamente y Tom sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos más profundo —Tan ansioso.

—¡C-cállate! ¡Ah!— Harry jadeó y arqueó las caderas mientras dedos curiosos encontraban su punto sensible —¡Mierda!— con demasiada rapidez los dedos se retiraron y casi gimió por la pérdida, casi porque rápidamente fue reemplazado con algo más grande.

Se estremeció ligeramente cuando Tom entró en él, pero no estuvo tan mal como la última vez. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Wynter está durmiendo en la otra habitación!_ Pensó mientras se sentía lleno. Pero ese pensamiento trajo otro —Será mejor que no quede embarazado de nuevo— dijo mientras retenía a Tom.

Tom empujó el resto de su pene dentro de Harry luego hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. Poco a poco, con esfuerzo, levantó la mano y la puso sobre el estómago de Harry.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago —¿Qué hiciste?— preguntó alarmado.

—Hechizo contra embarazo— dijo Tom.

—Oh— dijo Harry sin aliento, y luego contempló atónito cómo Tom salió de él y volvió a entrar —¡Oh Dios mío!

Tom lanzó su propio gemido de placer cuando Harry apretó firmemente a su alrededor. De inmediato lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que se estableció un ritmo que ambos disfrutaban mucho, rápido y fuerte. No era gentil, no tan fuerte como para lastimar al otro, no, pero estaba lleno de deseo, pasión y desesperación. Después de un año de no verse, un año de soñar y volver a vivir esa noche una y otra vez, ninguno tenía absolutamente ningún control sobre ello.

Harry se aferró a Tom mientras golpeaba con él, con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis. ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho antes? Esto se sentía tan bien y tan... ¡correcto! —¡M-más fuerte! — Harry jadeó y trató de mover sus caderas. Tom lo mantuvo en su lugar y Harry gruñó con frustración, pero Tom jaló sus caderas más cerca y comenzó a embestir más fuerte —**Sssí**— dijo entre dientes. El parsel obviamente hizo algo, porque sintió el pene de Tom contraerse en su interior, así que lo dijo de nuevo.

—**Carajo**— Tom silbó al escuchar el mantra de "sí" y "oh sí" viniendo de la boca de Harry en la antigua lengua de las serpientes. Y de alguna manera, escucharlo fue excitante para sus oídos —**Necesito… más profundo**— susurró entrecortadamente. Al oírlo, Harry bajó las manos a sus muslos y extendió sus nalgas ampliándolas para él. Tom soltó las caderas de Harry y las extendió más, enterrando su pene más profundamente.

Harry gritó mientras Tom entraba aún más y más en él y dejó que sus brazos cayeran lánguidamente sobre la cama. Podía sentir el pene de Tom muy dentro de él, creando el más increíble placer. Todo era demasiado y estaba tan cerca. Con las manos de Tom ocupadas, Harry tomó su pene con la mano y comenzó a masturbarse. Vio que Tom bajó la mirada y se quedó observando su mano que se desliaba hacia arriba y abajo por su pene y los embistes de Tom se hicieron más rápidos y erráticos. Tener a Tom mirándole le despertaba y alentaba y su mano se movió más rápido, al ritmo de los embistes de Tom y muy pronto se estaba corriendo, con fuerza. Era lo más fuerte que había sentido en su vida, el semen se derramaba sobre su pecho y el de Tom. Antes de que su orgasmo terminase, aparecieron manchas oscuras en su visión y ésta se oscureció.

Tom levantó la vista de la mano que Harry movía rápidamente hacia su cara, justo a tiempo para verlo correrse. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás, ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca ligeramente abierta, y su cuerpo temblando como una banda elástica. La tensión del cuerpo de Harry alrededor de su pene fue su perdición. Reclamó profundamente dentro de Harry y se corrió también. Grandes chorros de esperma entrando en Harry y llenándole hasta el borde, extendiéndose.

Tom salió y se dejó caer sobre su costado, jadeando, tratando de parpadear para alejar las repentinas manchas. Harry y Tom volvieron la cabeza hacia el otro y luego, cedieron a la oscuridad.

=X=

Harry se despertó por el canto de las aves y el sol caliente dándole al costado de la cara y volvió el rostro hacia ello. Había dormido sorprendentemente bien, sólo tenía un ligero calambre en el cuello y una quemadura de placer en su trasero... espera, ¿qué?

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos hacia la familiar ventana recortada blanca que daba al árbol de fuera, a la pared blanca y al techo, a su dormitorio. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, el corazón latiéndole con temor, al ver la figura dormir junto a él.

Los acontecimientos de la noche pasada se reprodujeron en su mente y sus mejillas ardieron al recordar cuán desesperado y necesitado había estado. Pero en vez de sentirse decaído y devastado por sus acciones como la última vez, estaba enojado. ¡Y no sólo con Tom, también con él mismo por permitir que sucediese de nuevo! ¿Qué le pasaba? Dormir con, con este... ¡hombre! La primera vez... aún no entendía nada de lo que sucedió, pero había terminado y ya. Sin embargo, volvió a suceder y fue... fue fantástico... _No, no fue fantástico, ¡deja de pensar en eso!_ Se regañó a sí mismo. Pero no importa lo enfadado que estaba, todavía se sentía bien, estar aquí con Tom en su cama.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para librarse de sus pensamientos traicioneros. Se levantó y giró para quedar al nivel de Tom, de espaldas a la ventana, se colocó a sus pies y luego empujó rápidamente a Tom tan fuerte como pudo. Alcanzó a ver los ojos azules de Tom abrirse completamente justo antes de caer sobre el borde de la cama.

Tom levantó de un salto, furioso —¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada mientras Tom se quedó allí en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Abrió y cerró la boca, olvidando de pronto lo que iba a decir —¡F-fuera! — tartamudeó.

—¿Qué?

—¡He dicho que fuera!— Harry se rompió y le tiró una almohada a la cara.

Tom dejó de lado la almohada y miró a su alrededor para disfrutar de la situación y se acercó —**Mierda**— dijo entre dientes.

—Exactamente. Ahora vete— gruñó Harry y se puso de pie, envolviendo una sábana a su alrededor. Tom le miró con incredulidad y no dijo nada —¿Qué?— escupió.

—No sé por qué te molestas, lo he visto todo ya... dos veces.

Harry se sonrojó y apretó la sábana aún más contra su cuerpo —¡Vístete y vete!— Harry siseó.

Tom se miró a sí mismo, buscó sus ropas y se las puso —Esto no ha terminado— dijo de pronto.

—Oh. Claro que sí— dijo Harry, poniéndose los pantalones y dejando la sábana —Ahora, sal de mi casa.

Tom le devolvió la mirada, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Un segundo más tarde regresó —No te atrevas a pensar en irte. Si lo haces, te encontraré.

Harry abrió la boca con indignación. Cómo se atreve-

—Es mi hija. No me puedes alejar de ella— y con eso, se fue.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Nadie se lo esperaba ¿verdad? Síp, papi Tom no se dará por vencido O3O -todo a u debido tiempo- **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad.** Tengo sueño.

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

Harry pasó los próximos días al límite, esperando que Tom entrase en cualquier momento. Cualquier crujido del piso o el viento golpeando las contraventanas y saltaba, pensando que era él quien... hacía esa cosa. Harry no estaba seguro de lo iba a hacer Tom. No con lo que pasó la última vez.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se negaba a caer en esa rutina de nuevo. Nunca debió permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Había sentido la misma atracción hacia Tom, al igual que la primera vez, pero no se había sentido tan fuerte. Pero había estado allí y no hubo nada que pudiera haber hecho para impedirlo. No es que realmente lo quisiera demasiado, estaría mintiéndose si dijera que no se sentía aliviado de que Tom lo tocase de nuevo. Harry había estado anhelando su contacto desde el primer momento. No le gustaba la idea de esto, pero su cuerpo se sentía diferente, lo estaba traicionando de la peor forma posible, y si sucedía seguido, iba a ser un problema real.

_Pero no va a ser un problema, ya que no volverá a suceder,_ pensó con firmeza.

Sólo deseaba saber lo que iba a suceder. Por lo general, podía predecir lo que Voldemort haría, pero desde que supo de Wynter... las cosas cambiaron. Voldemort, Tom estaba haciendo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Mostrar emociones. Shock, felicidad, incertidumbre, deseo... todo eran tan nuevo para Harry. Era como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Pero eso no significaba que no iba a intentar algo, ¿qué?, no lo sabía. Todo lo que Harry sabía era que tenía que estar preparado.

Suspiró y miró a su hija, que estaba tumbada de espaldas en el suelo sobre una manta —Lo tienes todo sencillo, ¿sabes? A diferencia de mí. Mi vida es tan complicada, incluso cuando no estoy haciendo nada.

Wynter le miró y parpadeó sus brillantes ojos verdes, sonriendo ligeramente detrás de su chupón —No es que me entiendas— le dijo —Pero eso está bien. Sólo quédate allí y luce linda.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Abrió la boca ligeramente hacia ella —¡Tenemos un visitante! Me pregunto quién es— Wynter parpadeó hacia él y esporádicamente pateó las piernas al oír su voz y Harry sonrió.

_No esperaba a Ron y Hermione hoy..._ pensó y se movió para abrir la puerta.

=X=

Tom se apareció fuera de la cabaña falsa y pasó junto a la real. Se alzaba solitaria entre los árboles y arbustos, simples e indetectable, sentía la presencia de Harry en su interior. Menos mal se había quedado como le había dicho. Tom no quería ir a buscarlo de nuevo. Había estado muy impaciente al sólo dejarlos, esperar y volver de nuevo, pero tenía cosas que hacer como un Lord Oscuro, no podía desanimarse. Y después de días de poner a sus seguidores con las nuevas tareas, finalmente tuvo tiempo para ver a su hija.

Su hija.

Tom todavía no podía creerlo. ¡Tenía una hija! Cada vez que pensaba en ello crecía una sonrisa a su cara. Debía tener cuidado, ya que no estaría bien que sus seguidores lo vieran sonreír. Sería sospechoso, por no hablar de que destruiría su imagen. Pero no podía evitarlo. Se preguntaba cómo era, cómo se llamaba, qué edad tenía... había tantas cosas que quería saber.

Había estado... distraído, la última vez, pero no iba a recibir una negativa hoy.

No es que realmente le haya importado la distracción. Había sido una muy, _muy_ agradable. Sin embargo, era una que no debía haber ocurrido. Toda la investigación que había hecho sobre el tema dio como resultado nada. Lo más cerca que tenía era el Vínculo del Alma Gemela, pero sólo contaba por primera vez. Según el libro ya habían "consumado" el vínculo, pero no había ninguno y había vuelto a ocurrir. Había algo más profundo a ello, sólo tenía que encontrarlo.

Tom subió los escalones y llegó a la perilla de la puerta, pero se detuvo. _Si voy a seguir viendo a mi hija, tengo que, al menos, ser cortés con Potter. Irrumpir no va a ayudar._ Respiró profundamente y acomodó su ropa, entonces llamó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro de Harry. Estaba claro que no lo esperaba, a juzgar por su reacción, que fue darle un portazo en las narices. Pero Tom había estado esperando eso y la detuvo con el pie antes de que pudiera cerrar.

Harry no luchó contra él, era inevitable. Entonces soltó la puerta y dio un paso atrás mientras Tom entró.

—Potter— dijo Tom casualmente.

Harry hizo una pausa, sin saber qué llamarlo. No era Voldemort (si hubiera sido él, definitivamente no lo dejaría entrar, asustaría a Wynter) y no le llamaría Tom aunque le molestara, por lo que respondió —Riddle.

Los ojos de Tom se movieron ante el uso del apellido muggle, pero siguió adelante —Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Sí— dijo Harry —Aunque me gustaría que no— murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tom escuchó las palabras entre dientes, pero lo ignoró —¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién?— Harry preguntó con inocencia.

—Sabes quién— gruñó Tom. Se detuvo para calmarse —¿Dónde está mi hija?

Harry se tensó ligeramente y miró hacia donde Wynter estaba acostada. Tom siguió el movimiento y se volvió para mirar. Vio al borde de una manta y se dirigió hacia ella.

Harry saltó hacia adelante y recogió a Wynter —Aquí está, ya la viste, ya puedes irte.

Tom respiró hondo y soltó —Mira Potter. No voy a hacerte daño, ni voy a llevármela.

Harry frunció el ceño —¿Cómo lo sé?

—Ella necesita a su madre y no voy a privarla de eso. Tienes mi palabra.

Harry parpadeó en estado de shock. No esperaba eso —¿N-no la alejarás de mí?— preguntó.

—No. Ella pertenece aquí.

Después de un segundo, Harry asintió con la cabeza; tenía que creerle, además, Tom le dio su palabra y no debía tomarlo a la ligera. Sin embargo, ante cualquier señal de amenaza, estarían fuera de allí. Al infierno con que fuese el padre de Wynter, no pondría a su hija en peligro.

—Sólo quiero conocer a mi hija Potter, eso es todo— animó Tom.

—Está bien— dijo Harry al fin —Pero si intentas algo...

Tom asintió, comprendiendo. Harry respiró hondo antes de sentarse en el sofá, Tom le siguió y se sentó al otro extremo. Harry aferró a su hija cerca por un momento antes de girar a Wynter para sentarla en su regazo frente a Tom. Fue entonces cuando Tom vi por primera vez a su hija.

El hecho de que se parecía a Harry cruzó su mente en primer lugar. Ojos verdes muy abiertos le miraban con curiosidad desde debajo de una mata de pelo negro. Su rostro era suave y sin preocupaciones, con sus mejillas rechonchas suaves y una pequeña y linda boca que sostenía un chupón. Vestía un mameluco color rosa claro con, lo que parecía, una imagen de un oso en él y parecía perfectamente feliz en los brazos de Harry.

—Es hermosa— susurró Tom mientras bebía cada centímetro de su hija, guardándola en su memoria.

—Gracias— dijo Harry en voz baja y miró a Wynter. Ella miraba a Tom con abierta curiosidad, tratando de averiguar quién era. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de alguien nuevo.

Tom alargó una mano para tocarla, pero vio el brazo de Harry firmemente alrededor de ella y se detuvo. _Pequeños pasos,_ se recordó y dejó el brazo caer —Um...— Tom tenía tanto que preguntar que no sabía por dónde empezar —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Wynter.

—¿Wynter?— Tom repitió con el ceño fruncido.

—No me mires así. Wynter es un buen nombre y me gusta— dijo Harry.

—Pero ¿por qué Wynter? ¿Por qué no algo más original?

—Porque ella es especial, quería que tuviera un nombre especial. Además, el invierno es mi estación favorita y le queda bien.

—Hay un montón de otros nombres únicos por ahí...— Tom se detuvo cuando vio la mirada airada de Harry —Pero Wynter es un buen nombre también— Harry asintió satisfecho —¿Es sólo Wynter o...?

—Su nombre completo es Wynter Lily Potter— Harry respondió.

Tom sonrió —Wynter Lily... Tiene un lindo sonido.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Tres meses.

—¿Tres? ¿Eso es todo? Entonces nació...

—Trece de diciembre— Harry le proporcionó. Era más fácil simplemente decirle lo que quería en lugar de luchar. Además, si Tom estaba siendo considerado, ¿por qué él no podía?

—Diciembre...— Tom murmuró y sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Harry.

—No es nada— Harry entrecerró los ojos con recelo y Tom suspiró —El mío es a finales de diciembre.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido —Oh... Feliz cumpleaños, entonces.

Tom parpadeó sorprendido —Gracias— murmuró. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le había dicho aquello? Hace tanto tiempo, o nunca.

—Supongo que nombrarla Wynter no fue sólo al azar.

—No, estaba nevando cuando nació.

—¿Estabas solo?— Tom preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. Mis amigos estaban aquí conmigo.

—Bien— Tom asintió y guardó silencio —¿Tienes todo lo necesario para ella?

—Sí. Dumbledore me suministra todo lo que necesito— dijo Harry.

Tom asintió —Si necesitas algo...— dijo apagado.

Harry asintió en comprensión y sonrió ligeramente. Era afectivo... saber que estaba dispuesto a estar allí para su hija.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, Tom miraba a su hija mientras Harry jugaba con sus dedos que se enroscaban en torno suyo. De vez en cuando sus ojos se reunían cuando Wynter hacía algo y sonreían, como hacen los padres cuando su hijo hacía algo que era notable, lo que con Wynter, era cada segundo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Tom habló —No me he perdido de nada... ¿verdad?

Harry pensó por un momento, sin saber a qué se refería —Oh no, no lo has hecho. Recientemente comenzó a mover su cabeza alrededor. Todo lo que hace es quedarse allí y jugar con sus pies. Está fascinada con ellos.

Tom sonrió —¿Lo está?

Harry asintió y sonrió también —Debiste haberla visto cuando los descubrió. Estaba acostada sobre su espalda y pateando con sus piernas y puso uno de ellos en el aire...— Harry se rió cuando recordó —Lo miró y sus ojos se pusieron realmente grandes, como "¿de dónde viene eso?" Fue muy divertido.

—Suena a que lo fue— Tom murmuró —¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme?

Harry miró hacia arriba y vio la desesperación de saber todo lo posible acerca de su hija en los ojos de Tom. Harry miró a Wynter en sus brazos y sintió un oleaje de orgullo en su pecho. Si Tom quería saber y estaba dispuesto a escuchar, Harry estaba más que feliz de complacerlo.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Aunque no pasa algo realmente relevante en este capítulo, es hermoso saber que Tom se interesa en la pequeña Wynter Lily *-*

**Gracias por leer y comentar**.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**N/Trad**. ¿Han probado ponerle unas cucharadas de cajeta a su café? Lo recomiendo ampliamente. :)

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

Durante las próximas semanas, Tom fue a visitar a Wynter, una vez o dos veces a la semana sólo para verla. Harry siempre se quedaba en la habitación cuando llegaba y no permitía que Tom la abrazara. Todavía estaba preocupado de que si lo hacía, Tom se iría con ella. Tom parecía entenderlo, porque no insistió o se molestó al respecto.

Pero Harry estaba empezando a relajarse. Permitió que Tom tocara a Wynter, sólo pequeños toques en la cara o manos. A Harry le parecía que Tom tenía miedo de tocarla, no que lo culpase. Harry había pasado por un período similar cuando Wynter nació, siendo tan amable con ella, como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que no iba a romperse bajo sus dedos.

Y Harry estaba en lo cierto. Tom tenía miedo de cargar a Wynter si es que lo dejaba hacerlo. Era tan pequeña y frágil. Harry tenía un cuidado natural con ella, incluso yendo tan lejos como para sostenerla sólo con un brazo mientras hacía algo más. Tom no pensaba que podría llegar a hacer eso, no es que Harry estuviese dispuesto a renunciar a ella de todos modos. Estaba feliz con sentarse y mirarla sentarse allí y tocar sus pequeñas manos.

Mientras estaba allí, Tom hacía más preguntas sobre Wynter y Harry respondía con completo entusiasmo ante la historia. Pero sobre todo, simplemente la observaba mientras yacía en el suelo jugando con sus juguetes. Podían verla por lo que parecerían horas y nunca se cansarían de ella. Wynter también parecía gustarle la atención del hombre nuevo, ya que le daba una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo veía llegar y Tom se derretiría cuando la veía. No se conocían mucho, pero Wynter ya tenía a Tom afirmado de su dedo meñique.

Todo era perfecto entre la unión de Tom y Wynter. Ella parecía entender que este hombre era una persona importante en su vida y estaba más que dispuesta a dejar que otra persona tomara su ternura. Sin embargo, era un asunto completamente diferente entre Harry y Tom. Si hubiera una palabra para describirlo, sería _torpe_. Con lo que había sucedido antes, sólo se sentaban ahí sin hablar, no es que ninguno de los dos lo pensara, sólo querían fingir que no sucedió.

Nada más sucedía cuando Tom se iba y se aseguraban de que fuese así. Parecía que lo que fuese que los unía sólo actuaba cuando estaban solos, por lo que Harry siempre se aseguraba de que Wynter estuviese allí con ellos. Pero, por supuesto, antes de haberlo averiguado, hubo un pequeño incidente.

Wynter aún seguía tomando su siesta y Tom se había acercado. Sólo se habían sentado en el sofá a tener una pequeña charla cuando de pronto ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca que Harry podía ver las pequeñas manchas de color rojo en los ojos azules de Tom. Fueron salvados por el llanto de Wynter desde el monitor de bebé anunciando que estaba despierta. Harry había saltado lejos de Tom y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación para llegar a ella mientras Tom se tranquilizaba. Tom había llegado a la conclusión de que si se quedaban solos, algo iba a pasar entre ellos.

A pesar de que no pasó nada, parecía que había algo hirviendo justo cerca de la superficie. Ambos lo sentían aunque lo ignoraran. Pero con el tiempo pareció empeorar hasta el punto que Harry no fue capaz de dormir por el calor en sus partes inferiores, lo cual no se aliviaba si se tocaba. Lo mismo podría decirse de Tom.

Pero Tom tuvo una idea que lo cambió todo.

—No puedo hacer esto— Tom murmuró y se levantó para caminar delante de la mesa de café.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?— preguntó Harry levantándose y poniéndose frente a Wynter que yacía en el suelo.

Tom hizo una pausa y miró a Harry en su posición defensiva —No por Wynter. No. Es... esto— dijo haciendo un gesto entre ellos.

—¿Qué?— Harry preguntó confundido.

—Sé que puedes sentirlo. Este... este tirón que hay entre nosotros. No sé lo que es pero es una distracción.

Harry tragó saliva —Oh— sabía de lo que Tom estaba hablando. Esa sensación que sentía justo debajo de la piel, especialmente cuando Tom estaba cerca de él. Cuando se iba casi se sentía ¿enojado? ¿Frustrado? Era peor cuando se iba a la cama y estaba relajado, se sentía muy caliente y mojado durante horas y le irritaba no poder llegar al final —¿E-encontraste algo?— preguntó.

—No— Tom dijo cruzando los brazos, los dedos de su mano derecha tocándose los labios suavemente. Harry reconoció aquello como la pose de Tom pensando —No puedo encontrar nada remotamente cerca de nuestra situación. Es como una picazón que no puedo rascar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que se sentía. Se sentía así en ese momento.

—La única manera que parece hacer que se vaya es...— Tom se fue apagando.

—No— dijo Harry rotundamente.

—¿Crees que yo quiero?— Tom preguntó molesto —Sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de aliviarlo sin acostarme contigo.

Harry se estremeció —¿Tiene que ser tan crudo? Wynter escucha, ya sabes.

Tom parpadeó y miró a los curiosos ojos verdes de Wynter —Lo siento.

Después de que Tom se sentó de nuevo, después de un rato, parecía estar cada vez más cerca y más cerca hasta que Tom estaba justo a su lado. Harry podía sentir la calidez de la piel de Tom a través de su camisa y donde se tocaban, de hecho, se sentía caliente. No se podía mover bien, estaba atrapado entre el reposabrazos y Tom y Wynter estaba en el suelo delante de él. No estaba seguro de si Tom lo hizo a propósito o lo hizo inconscientemente para acercarse y jugar con los pies de Wynter. Pero no podía levantarse, uno, eso le hacía sentir incómodo y dos, Wynter estaba disfrutando, riendo en su pequeña cabeza. Además, Tom estaba sonriendo, realmente sonriendo. Era agradable...

_¡No! No es agradable. ¡Deja de pensar así!_ Harry se regañó con firmeza.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?— Tom preguntó de repente.

Harry miró a Wynter, que tenía su rostro arrugado casi como si se concentrara. Sonrió —Alguien necesita un cambio— Tom hizo una mueca y Harry no pudo dejar de reír mientras alzaba a Wynter —Vamos, entonces.

—¿Qué?— Tom preguntó desconcertado.

—Si quieres ser parte de su vida debes aprender a cuidar de ella— dijo Harry mientras tomaba el brazo de Tom y lo quitaba del sofá —Eso incluye cambiarle el pañal.

Harry jaló a un aturdido Lord Oscuro por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Wynter y suavemente la depositó sobre la mesa para cambiar pañales, luego se movió a un lado.

Tom se quedó mirando fijamente a su hija en la mesa y luego a Harry —¿Vas en serio sobre hacerme cambiarla?

—Por supuesto. Es parte de la experiencia de ser padres. Y sin hay magia. Lo hago de la manera antigua.

—... ¿Qué hago?

Harry sonrió y procedió a dirigir —Primero tienes que quitarle el pañal, así que abre los botones...

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo cambiar a Wynter, pero consiguió hacerse. Harry estaba impresionado de que Tom no hiciera ningún gesto cuando abrió el pañal, aunque era un Lord Oscuro y era probable que estuviese acostumbrado a ver cosas asquerosas. Harry estaba acostumbrado ahora, especialmente después de haber tenido la experiencia de cambiarla luego de comenzar a darle a Wynter alimentos sólidos. Ahora, eso había sido repugnante.

Después de cambiar y vestir de nuevo a Wynter, Harry la tomó en brazos —Ya está. No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo haces eso todos los días?

—Es porque lo hago todos los días que puedo hacerlo.

—Ya veo.

—No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás también.

Tom asintió y observó a Harry colocar a Wynter en el suelo de la sala y fue a la cocina para preparar un biberón. Harry mantuvo un ojo sobre ellos desde el marco de la puerta para asegurarse que Wynter estaba bien y cuando Harry regresó Tom estaba en su "pose de pensar" de nuevo. No le dio importancia, Tom dejaba ir el tiempo y a veces se tomaba unos minutos para volver en sí. Mientras Harry iba con Wynter, Tom de repente entró en su camino —¿Q-qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Harry cuando Tom de pronto estuvo al ras contra él.

—Probando algo— dijo Tom antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de Harry.

Harry luchó desde el principio, poniendo la mano sobre el pecho de Tom y la botella en la otra mano presionando contra su hombro, tratando de soltarse. Pero Tom puso una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello para mantenerlo en su lugar. Después de unos segundos Harry se fundió en el beso.

Era simple y dulce, no había lengua, simplemente labios sobre labios. Y fue increíble. Era como si una ola de alivio cayera sobre ambos, calmando al monstruo peligroso que vivía dentro de ellos. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras Tom mordisqueó su labio dejándole sin aliento antes de que Tom se apartara.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de Tom, sintiéndose como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y se apartó de él y Tom lo dejó ir —¿Q-qué fue eso?— preguntó, con la voz más alta que de costumbre.

—Como dije, probaba algo— Harry se burló —Estoy seguro que has notado que he estado más cerca de lo normal el día de hoy.

Harry sintió el calor subir a su cara y se dio la vuelta para que Tom no se diera cuenta. Sí que lo había notado, cómo podría no hacerlo. Miró a Tom que le sonreía. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. _Él y su estúpida cara. ¡Maldición!_ Harry pensó con vehemencia. Miró a Wynter, que los observaba, fascinada. Harry sintió su rubor profundizar y la levantó en brazos y le dio la botella.

—Parece que lo que hay entre nosotros es calmado por el contacto físico, pero estar cerca de ti simplemente no es suficiente. El contacto íntimo, sin embargo, parece que funciona.

Harry pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta que el "picor" que había estado persistente, había desaparecido. Bueno, no del todo, aún podía sentirlo, pero era soportable —Eso no significa que puedes sólo... _hacerlo_.

—Es sólo un beso.

—¡Para ti!— Harry estaba furioso.

—Era la única manera de probar mi teoría— dijo Tom simplemente, al parecer afectado por el beso —¿Habrías dejado que te besara si te hubiese preguntado?— Harry no dijo nada —Me lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, no sé cuánto tiempo durarán los efectos.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tendrás que besarme otra vez?— Harry preguntó mordazmente.

—Sí— Harry lucía como si le hubiese soltado una bofetada. ¡No lo podía creer! —O simplemente podemos dejarlo pasar y en unas pocas semanas o días terminaremos en la cama de nuevo— agregó Tom.

Harry miró en su dirección y palmeó suavemente la espalda de Wynter hasta que eructó. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Tom tenía razón. Estas emociones o lo que fuesen se saldrían de control, tarde o temprano. Era mejor sacarlas y tratar de apaciguarlas con lo que podían._ Es sólo un beso, nada del otro mundo... ¿cierto?_ —Bien— dijo Harry, su corazón corriendo a mil por hora.

Tom asintió —Hasta encontrar la manera de detenerlo por completo, es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Tom llegaba y antes que nada, besaba a Harry. Al igual que antes, nada exagerado, sólo un beso. Luego Tom seguiría como si nada. Harry podía pretender también, pero por dentro era un lío de emociones.

Odiaba los besos y a la vez no lo hacía. Eran cortos y dulces, a veces besos persistentes que mandaron el aliento de Harry lejos y le encantaba la sensación. Eran tan amables y cariñosos, tan diferente a como pensó que un Lord Oscuro besaría. Sin embargo, porque Tom era un Lord Oscuro los odiaba. Los besos despertaban cosas dentro de él que no sabía cómo empezar siquiera a explicarlas. Era todo tan complicado y tan... uf. Sólo culpaba de todo a la conexión y lo dejaba así.

Harry no era el único que tenía pensamientos contradictorios. Tom estaba sintiendo cosas que no había sentido en años y aún no tenía idea de lo que eran. Al principio tuvo la teoría y la idea de que con besar a Harry se desharía de la sensación de picor que se arrastraba por debajo de su piel cada vez que estaba en una habitación con él. Sólo besarse con Harry se sentía como el cielo y había querido seguir haciéndolo una y otra vez; por ello, después de unos cuantos días de besar a Harry, comenzó a darle otro más cuando se retiraba. Había sorprendido a Harry la primera vez que lo hizo, pero no había sido capaz de resistirse a besar esos labios dulces. No es que le dijera a Harry eso. No. Sólo le dijo que se trataba de una garantía hasta que se volvieran a ver. Harry no se había quejado.

Todas estas visitas y besos despertaron emociones muy claras, con las cuales no sabían qué hacer con ellas y los dejaban muy confusos.

=X=

Había pasado semana y media, desde lo que Harry llamaba "el acuerdo del beso" y ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo normal. Era como si Tom lo estuviese besando a modo de saludo, y luego lo besaba en despedida cuando se iba. Era casi como...

Harry negó con la cabeza silbido. _No. ¿Qué estoy pensando? No hay manera de que seamos una familia. Tom sólo viene por Wynter. Eso es todo,_ asintió con la cabeza y siguió doblando la ropa.

Sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más parecía que lo eran. No es que... se opusiera a ello. Sólo lo parecían, ambos actuando como los padres a Wynter, cuidando de ella juntos. Claro que no era una relación, era más como un acuerdo mutuo, pero era algo. Y lo que Harry quería más en el mundo era una familia. Así que no era una mala idea. Pero ahora, con todos estos pensamientos y emociones arremolinadas lo confundían debido a esta conexión. Era casi como si-

Unos golpes repentinos en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. _¡Está aquí!_

Harry rápidamente tiró la ropa cuidadosamente doblada en la canasta y lo puso detrás del sofá para que la sala no se viese desordenada. Echó un vistazo a Wynter, que jugaba con sus dedos una vez más, al ver que aún seguía allí y que estaba bien, se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras hacía su camino, se detuvo y dio marcha atrás para mirarse en el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared, tratando -en vano- de peinar su cabello con los dedos y tratando de hacer que se asentara. De pronto se sorprendió y se detuvo. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo arreglo mi cabello para Tom? ¿Qué está mal conmigo?_ Fue rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse a... Ron y Hermione.

La decepción pronto le inundó como una ola y le sorprendió —... Hola.

La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló ligeramente cuando lo vio —Hola, Harry... ¿Esperabas a alguien?

Harry volvió la atención a ella y se enderezó —¡P-por supuesto que no! Entren— dijo señalando a la casa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Eran sus amigos, debería estar feliz de verlos. _Pero querías que fuese Tom..._ llegó la sarcástica voz en su cabeza. Hizo caso omiso de ella.

Hermione y Ron compartieron sonrisas idénticas mientras Hermione se movió directamente hasta Wynter y la alzó —¡Aww! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás tan grande!— arrulló mientras sostenía a Wynter en el aire. Wynter gritó de alegría ante las dos caras conocidas y se acercó a ella. Hermione dejó escapar más "aw" y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Nos recuerdas, ¿no Wynter?— Ron dijo con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Son sus padrinos— dijo Harry.

—Lo sé, pero no la visitamos tan a menudo como deberíamos— dijo Hermione.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Están ocupados y ella también lo sabe, lo que hace que su llegada sea aún más especial.

—Simplemente no queremos que nos olvide— Ron dijo jalándole un pie.

—No va a olvidarlos, le hablo sobre ustedes todo el tiempo— respondió Harry.

—¿Qué estás mirando?— Hermione susurró, mientras Wynter miraba alrededor de la habitación. Harry se tensó un poco, no estaba _mirando_ algo, estaba _buscando_ a alguien, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta —¿Ha empezado a hablar ya?

—No, sólo balbucea sin sentido— Harry sonrió mientras Wynter comenzó a hacer precisamente eso.

Hermione se impresionó otra vez y le dio un beso en la mejilla —No quiero perderme nada.

—Yo tampoco— dijo Ron.

—Siempre tengo mi cámara conmigo— dijo Harry.

—Bueno— dijo Hermione —Así que, Harry, ¿quién es?

—¿Quién es qué?— preguntó Harry.

—¿A quién esperabas?

—No esperaba a nadie.

—Vamos, amigo, puedes decirnos— dijo Ron.

—No, en serio. No hay nadie. No esperaba a nadie, de hecho. Generalmente ustedes vienen los sábados— dijo Harry.

—Nos dieron un día libre y decidimos venir a visitarlos— dijo Ron —¿Y?— preguntó sin dejarle ir.

—Entonces, ¿qué? No hay nada que decir— dijo Harry con una sonrisa fingida, levantándose para preparar té —No estoy viendo a nadie si eso es lo que están dando a entender.

—Harry, estabas claramente esperando a otra persona cuando abriste la puerta— presionó Hermione.

—Sí, no te veías muy feliz de vernos— añadió Ron.

—¡Por supuesto que estaba feliz!— dijo Harry, apareciendo con el juego de té —Simplemente no los esperaba.

—Así que estabas esperando a alguien más— dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—No, no esperaba otra persona. No esperaba a nadie— dijo Harry, enojándose —No estoy viendo a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—No hay necesidad de ser tímido, Harry— dijo Hermione, con Wynter rebotando en su regazo —Que no te de vergüenza encontrar a alguien y salir en citas. Será bueno para ti.

—Sí, sí— Ron añadió —Entonces, ¿es alguien de la ciudad muggle?

—Vi que hay un montón de chicos guapos por ahí, la última vez que fuimos a la ciudad, ¿uno de ellos llamó tu atención?

—¿Es lindo?

—¿Es sexy?

—¿Trata bien a Wynter?

—¿Él-¿

—¡Basta! ¡Basta!— Harry soltó, cansado de su acoso.

—Harry— dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

—No, no quiero oír más. No hay nadie, ¿de acuerdo? _No_ veo a nadie, así que deténganse.

Harry respiró hondo para calmarse mientras Ron y Hermione lucían miradas de disculpa, mirando a Wynter en el regazo de Hermione. Parecía sorprendida por el estallido de Harry y estaba a punto de llorar. Harry rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos y le frotó la espalda con dulzura y le besó la frente para calmarla.

Harry no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado. Eran preguntas inofensivas. En cualquier otro momento se habría reído hasta morir o hubiese seguido el juego y volverlo un tipo de fantasía para captar su interés, hasta que se dieran cuenta de que estaba jugando con ellos. No salía con nadie y sin duda no estaba saliendo con Tom. Bueno, seguro que _había_ estado esperando que Tom estuviese en la puerta, ¿y qué? _No es como si estuviésemos saliendo_, pensó e inmediatamente recordó uno de los besos de Tom. Enterró su cara en los rizos de Wynter para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y mentalmente sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la imagen. No, definitivamente no veía a nadie... así que ¿por qué estaba tan enojado?

—Harry. L-lo siento— Hermione dijo —No era nuestra intención presionarte.

—Sí, amigo. Lo sentimos.

Harry suspiró y levantó la cabeza. Miró hacia Wynter para ver si estaba bien y le dio una sonrisa, que ella copió —No, lo siento. No debí enojarme. Yo... creo que estoy un poco inquieto— lo cual era verdad, así que no estaba mintiendo. Echaba de menos el mundo mágico y quería ver al resto de sus amigos y al resto de los Weasley. Y sin duda, presentarle a Wynter a todo el mundo... pero no podía.

—Supongo que sí, estar atrapado aquí— dijo Ron.

—Pero puedes salir a la calle, ir al pueblo...— Hermione soltó.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo.

—Lo sé, pero inténtalo ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió y se recostó en el sofá con Wynter contra su hombro —Así que, ¿cómo va el trabajo?

Se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el entrenamiento de Auror de Ron, el trabajo de Hermione en el Ministerio y otros temas. Le dijeron cómo todo el mundo le echaba de menos y que todos estaban bien. Evitaron hablar de Voldemort y sus malas acciones a fin de no oscurecer su estado de ánimo. Harry seguía, en su mayoría, ignorante de lo que pasaba en el mundo, porque no quería tener nada que ver con la guerra, no desde Wynter. Claro que conseguía el Profeta pero leía por encima de él y Tom nunca decía nada. Era una regla no escrita entre ambos, Tom no traería su "trabajo" a casa.

Harry escuchaba con gran atención, absorbiendo todo lo que dijeron sobre el mundo mágico. Hermione no dejó un solo detalle para que no sintiera como que se perdía del todo. Pero toda aquella charla estaba haciéndole sentir enfermo, de todos modos.

—Así que, ¿y tú? ¿Algo ha pasado por aquí?— preguntó Hermione.

Harry hizo una pausa y pensó por un momento. Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Lo hubo? Echó un vistazo a Wynter que estaba mirando hacia él como diciendo: _¡Sí, papá estuvo aquí!_ Pero eso no era algo que podía decirles, ¿podría? Decirles no solo revelaría el secreto que Harry había mantenido sobre quién era el padre de Wynter, sino que también significaría que Harry había estado invitando a su enemigo a su casa, de buena gana. Significaría que Dumbledore lo sacaría a él y a Wynter de aquí y Harry estaría lejos de Voldemort, lejos del hombre que era una amenaza para él y su hija. Pero eso no sería justo para Wynter. Ya adoraba a Tom y se había acostumbrado a verlo. Por no hablar de que no sería justo para Tom. Había sido tan amable con ambos y no había hecho ningún intento de hacerles daño. Además, Tom tenía razón, Wynter necesita a su madre, pero ella necesita a su padre también. Realmente la razón por la que Harry se ocultó en primer lugar fue para esconderse de Tom, pero desde que no era realmente ninguna amenaza para ellos, no había ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Lo bueno de que se le _saliera_ decir la verdad sería alejarse de esos besos y esos ardientes ojos azules y la atracción no deseada que sentía, con lo cual podía vivir sin ellos. Se estaban volviendo insoportables. Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

—...

—¿Harry?— Hermione preguntó.

Harry alzó la vista y sonrió —Nada. No ha pasado nada.

* * *

**N/Trad**.

Besos, pañales, más besos... decepción de ver llegar a Ron y Hermione en lugar de Tom —Harry, no seas obvio... se te cae la baba xD **Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando**.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **phoenixmaiden13**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

Después de la pequeña escena con Ron y Hermione, Harry era mucho más cuidadoso al abrir la puerta, revisaba la ventana para ver quién era primero. Por suerte, pareció ser cosa de una vez, ya que no volvió a ocurrir. Ron y Hermione llegaban casi todos los sábados a verlos y al otro día Tom llegaba.

Las cosas entre Tom y Harry eran casi rutina. Ninguno de los dos sentía el impulso de matar al otro, ni había odio o ira, sólo _estaban_. Sería difícil describirlo a un extraño, pero para ellos era natural, tenía sentido. En realidad se llevaban bien y se sentían cómodos con el otro lo suficiente para tener una conversación real sin discutir y Harry ya no sentía el impulso de huir con Wynter cada vez que Tom se acercaba. Razón por la cual, cuando Tom entró en la casa y no encontró a nadie allí, sintió una pizca de miedo recorrerle la espalda.

Había llamado a la puerta como de costumbre y esperó que la puerta se abriese y ver el rostro expectante de Harry, pero al no tener respuesta se permitió entrar. No era allanamiento de morada porque no le importaba y, además, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, pero cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí.

_Harry no pudo irse a ninguna parte, así que ¿dónde estaba?_ Tom pensó cuando comenzó a buscar por toda la casa. _Al pueblo tal vez, pero ya estaría de vuelta._

Comprobó la cocina, pero estaba vacía, así como el baño. El pánico comenzó a inundarlo cuando no se le ocurrió nada. No era propio de él perder la calma, pero la idea de que Harry y Wynter estuviesen desaparecidos le hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes: miedo.

—¿Harry?— gritó en medio del silencio.

Tom rápidamente caminó por el pasillo comprobando la puerta del armario a su paso y trató de aclarar su mente. No había hecho nada para hacer enojar a Harry, así que no había ninguna razón para que se fueran. A menos que... imágenes no deseadas de Harry y Wynter siendo secuestrados brillaron en su mente y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para enfocarse. _¿Quién se atrevió a llevarse a mi familia?,_ pensó, miedo e ira burbujeando en su interior.

La habitación de Wynter estaba tan vacía como el resto de la casa, la cuna vacía en la esquina con sus mantas y juguetes, el único consuelo que Tom tenía era que todo estaba en su lugar, sólo ellos estaban desaparecidos. Sólo había una habitación más a la izquierda y Tom abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry con miedo, esperando que Harry estuviese allí con Wynter acurrucada a su lado, pero no estaban. Se habían ido. ¡Ido!

Entonces milagrosamente escuchó risas.

Eran lejanas, pero lo escuchó. Tom aguzó el oído para ver si podía escuchar el sonido de nuevo. _¡Ahí!_, pensó mientras oía la burbujeante, inconfundible y cálida risa de nuevo. _¿Afuera?_ Rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

Allí estaban, sentados a la sombra de un árbol. Harry sentado en la hierba al lado de una pequeña piscina infantil donde Wynter estaba salpicando agua con lo que parecía ser el mejor momento de su vida.

Alivio le atravesó y Tom se recargó débil contra el marco de la ventana mirándoles mientras jugaban al sol de la tarde. Wynter llevaba un traje de baño de lunares de color rosa y morado claro con una falda, moños a ambos lados de la cabeza salpicando el agua con ambas manos y la sonrisa más grande que había visto nunca. Su madre la llevaba en brazos firmemente contra el lado de la piscina para que no se resbalara o cayera. Su risa burbujeante era contagiosa y podía sentirse sonriendo también.

Harry, obviamente, no podía evitarlo, ya sea porque se le escapó una risa despreocupada mientras observaba a Wynter. Llevaba vaqueros simples y una camiseta roja con una especie de logotipo impreso empapado con agua. Su pelo negro se movía libremente con la brisa cálida y sus salvajes ojos verdes brillaban de alegría.

Allí de pie mirándolo, Tom no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que Harry se veía en ese momento. Sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir (aunque nunca lo admitiría) cuando Harry le dio una sonrisa impresionante a Wynter cuando ella lo miró. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, Tom se apartó de la ventana, cruzó la casa y la puerta principal, ya que la casita no tenía una puerta trasera, y se dirigió a la parte trasera. Se detuvo junto a la pared para ver a ambos.

Wynter salpica el agua en torno a lo que, ahora Tom podía ver, eran patos de goma que se movían con las olas.

—¡Oye! ¡No me salpiques!— dijo Harry, cuando el agua se derramó por la borda. Ligeramente salpicó su espalda y Wynter gritó de alegría.

Harry sintió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y se sentía como si estuviera siendo observado, por lo que levantó la vista para ver a Tom recargado casualmente al lado de la casa de campo, viéndoles —Hola— dijo sin convicción.

—Hola— dijo Tom de nuevo suavemente, luego caminó hacia ellos —¿Divertido?

—Sí, muy divertido, ¿verdad Wynter?— Harry le preguntó. Wynter se rió y echó un poco más. Cuando vio a Tom empezó a salpicar aún más, como si quisiera demostrarle lo que podía hacer.

—Hola cariño— dijo Tom, y se arrodilló junto a la piscina.

—Puede que no quieras sentarte allí— dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella puede-— Wynter salpicó y el agua salió volando y mojó a Tom en la cara, —mojarte— terminó Harry, luego se echó a reír. Tom se apartó cuando Wynter continuó salpicando para no mojarse de nuevo —Lo hizo conmigo— dijo Harry señalando a su ropa.

—Puedo verlo— dijo Tom, y miró a la cuestionable piscina.

—Oh sí— Harry sonrió tímidamente —Fui a la tienda hoy y vi este lindo traje de baño para Wynter— dijo suavemente tirando de la tela por el hombro de Wynter —Tenía que hacerlo, pero ¿qué es un traje de baño sin una piscina? Así que traje ésta— dijo acariciando la piscina de plástico.

Tom asintió con la cabeza —Parece estar disfrutándola.

—Sí, definitivamente va a dormir esta noche— suspiró y estiró la espalda —debería llevarla dentro, se está poniendo arrugadita. Vamos cariño, tiempo de salir— Wynter se agitó un poco, la sacó y Harry la envolvió en una toalla. Sacó su varita del bolsillo e hizo desaparecer el agua y los patos formaron una línea y trotaron dentro de la bolsa, Wynter observaba con fascinación mientras los patos se movían una después de la otra dentro de la bolsa y luego se cerraba.

—Podrías haberlos hecho desaparecer— comentó Tom.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta mostrarle su magia y ver sus reacciones— dijo Harry e hizo flotar la piscina para inclinarla al lado de la pared. Tom murmuró de acuerdo y los siguió de vuelta alrededor de la casa y al interior —Voy a cambiarla— dijo Harry bajando al pasillo —Ponte cómodo, sólo no rompas nada.

Tom hizo una mueca. ¿Romper algo? La idea era absurda. Tom se sentó en el sofá y se relajó. Era extraño que fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero encontró que estaba cómodo allí, en la casa de su enemigo. Aunque en realidad ya no eran enemigos, qué eran exactamente era un misterio, lo cual le daba dolor de cabeza al tratar de averiguarlo. Se puso de pie cuando Harry regresó a la sala de estar con Wynter completamente vestida y la colocó en corral. Cuando se enderezó, Tom haló a Harry contra él y lo besó profundamente. Cuando se separaron segundos más tarde, Harry lo miró con una cara ligeramente sonrojada y confundida.

—No creo que te saludara correctamente— Tom respondió a su pregunta silenciosa.

—Oh... bueno, hola entonces— dijo Harry alejándose.

—¿Ha empezado a hacer algo?— Tom preguntó mirando a Wynter jugando. Dejó escapar un grito de alegría cuando lo vio y agitó sus brazos hacia él haciendo que Tom sonriera.

—No, sólo está empezando a levantar la cabeza por su cuenta, pero eso ya lo sabes. No te preocupes, te haré saber si comienza a hacer algo— dijo Harry desde la cocina.

Tom asintió y miró dentro, viendo a Harry sacando un recipiente de metal fuera de la nevera —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hago galletas— respondió Harry, encendiendo el horno a la temperatura adecuada.

—Haces...

—Galletas— Harry terminó por él.

Tom hizo una pausa, mirándole mientras se movía por la cocina —¿Por qué?

—Porque es divertido. Realmente no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, además de leer y eso se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo. Así que cocino.

—No sabía que pudieras.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí, Tom. Pero soy un cocinero malditamente bueno, si me permites decirlo.

Tom se quedó inmóvil ante el sonido de su nombre salir de su boca y vio que Harry también lo hizo. Harry lo miró y le preguntó —¿Está bien?

Tom lo pensó por un momento y encontró que no le importaba si venía de la boca de Harry, así que asintió —Sí. Está bien.

—De acuerdo, bien, no estaba seguro cómo llamarte— dijo Harry volviendo a la masa y formando bolitas con una espátula para ponerlas en la bandeja —Quiero decir, Tom es tu nombre, pero no te gusta y Riddle es... No sé, pero no me gusta ese nombre y no quiero llamarte Voldemort porque estoy tratando para separarlos.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Tom.

—Porque tú eres tú y Voldemort...— Harry se detuvo, incapaz de explicarlo, pero no tenía por qué.

Tom comprendió lo que Harry estaba tratando de decir. Como Voldemort había hecho un montón de cosas terribles y herido a muchas personas, pero como Tom Riddle no había hecho nada de nada. Excepto tal vez en su adolescencia, pero no había mucha gente de ese tiempo —Entiendo— Harry le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvió a su trabajo —¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?— Tom preguntó, curioso.

—Con los Dursley. Normalmente me hacían cocinar para ellos y parece que me gustó. Es incluso mejor ahora que puedo hacerlo a mi propio ritmo y cuando quiero. ¿Sabes?

—Después de haber vivido en el mundo Muggle durante un tiempo, sé lo esencial, pero al parecer no es tan amplio como tú— respondió Tom —Aunque no sé por qué te gusta hacer tal cosa muggle cuando tienes magia.

—Te lo dije, es divertido— ante la mirada convencida de Tom, Harry siguió —Supongo que es como hacer una poción. Mezclas diferentes ingredientes y creas algo para estar orgulloso. Cocinar es así... sólo que tiene buen sabor.

—Supongo que puedo entenderlo— dijo Tom.

—Bueno. Y deberías hacerlo— dijo Harry, colocando la bandeja en el horno. Puso el temporizador y luego hizo el camino de regreso a la sala para tomar a Wynter. Se sentaron en el sofá con Wynter en el regazo de Harry y hablaron de varias cosas, sobre todo lo que Harry había leído en un libro. Tom era sorprendentemente paciente con todas las preguntas de Harry cuando se quedaba atascado o no entendía algo y Tom estaba más que feliz de ayudarle.

Después de un tiempo, el temporizador en la cocina sonó.

—Oh, listo— dijo Harry mirando a la cocina. Se levantó con Wynter e hizo el ademán de ponerla de nuevo en su corral, pero vaciló. Miró a Tom que le observaba con curiosidad y se decidió —Aquí— le dijo a Tom, entregándole a Wynter.

Hubo un destello de lo que parecía ser miedo en los ojos de Tom —¿Qué?

—Tengo que sacar las galletas antes de que se quemen, abrázala.

Tom se perdió por un momento al no poder entender realmente lo que estaba pasando y fue en ese momento que puso a su hija en sus brazos.

Harry sonrió ante el titubeo de Tom —Deja que descanse contra ti, ella sabe qué hacer. Simplemente mantenla firme lo suficiente para que no se caiga.

Tom asintió y Harry dejó a Wynter para dejarla descansar totalmente contra él. Tuvo cuidado de dejar que se asentara contra él antes de asegurar sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¿La tienes? Está bien, vuelvo en un momento. Oh, espero que no se quemaran...— dijo Harry y se fue a la cocina.

Tom no podía creer que estaba sosteniendo a su hija. Por un lado, Harry nunca lo dejaba y dos, no sabía cómo, tenía miedo de tirarla. Pero era sorprendentemente fácil, era tan ligera, sólo sentada allí, en sus brazos mirando hacia donde Harry se había ido. Después de un minuto, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y Tom bajó la mirada a los brillantes ojos verdes. Eran tan similares a los de Harry que era extraño, pero miraba con tal inocencia y felicidad que al instante quería protegerla.

Wynter de repente se movió en sus brazos y la aferró con fuerza, con miedo de que se le cayera. Hizo un sonido y Harry alcanzó su punto máximo en la cocina.

—Deja que se mueva, estará bien. No vas a soltarla— Harry le gritó.

Tom escuchó, aflojó la presión y ella se inclinó ligeramente en la parte interior de su brazo para poder mirarlo mejor. Cuando la notó, ella le dio una gran sonrisa y Tom no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella levantó su brazo y tocó ligeramente su rostro con sus pequeños dedos y le susurró.

—Te quiere— comentó Harry, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a él.

—¿Lo hace?— Tom susurró, tocando con un dedo su mano y ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de él, tirándole hacia ella.

—Por supuesto, sabe quién eres. Aquí— dijo Harry, dándole una galleta —Prueba una— Tom miró la galleta con recelo —Oh, vamos, no voy a envenenarte.

Tomó la decisión de darle una oportunidad, por lo que la tomó y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta el chocolate no es cierto?— preguntó Harry mientras observaba a Tom masticar. No hizo nada por un momento, sólo masticar... luego puso el resto dentro de su boca.

Harry sonrió —Me alegro que te gustara.

Harry dejó a Tom seguir cuidando de Wynter, mientras continuaban hablando. Sobre todo en lo grande que Wynter se estaba haciendo y cuando iba a dar muestras de magia. Hasta el momento, no había pasado nada, aunque todavía era temprano. Cuando Harry terminó de hornear y sacó las galletas, Wynter se había quedado dormida, escondida en los brazos de Tom.

—Es todo por esta noche— comentó Harry.

Tom miró a Wynter mientras dormía —Eso parece.

—Es hora de que la pongas en la cama— dijo Harry, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

—¿Cómo lo hago…?— Tom preguntó, de pie delante de la cuna de Wynter.

—Sostén la cabeza y bájala... allí, ves, es fácil ¿no?— dijo Harry.

—Es tan ligera— comentó Tom.

Harry se rió —Eso dices ahora, intenta cargarla por unas horas.

—Lo hice...— Tom dijo con incertidumbre.

—No, sólo estaba apoyada en ti, si estuvieras realmente sosteniéndola... ella mata mi brazo después de un tiempo.

—¿De verdad es tan pesada?

—No lo parece, ¿verdad?

Tom asintió y miró a Wynter tendida sobre su espalda. Muy tranquilo y dulce...

—¿Qué?— preguntó Harry.

—Estaba pensando... ¿cómo es posible que gente como nosotros pueda crear algo tan...— Tom negó con la cabeza sin poder llegar a las palabras.

—Me pregunto lo mismo cada día— Harry dijo —Vamos— dijo, y lo sacó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué edad tiene ahora?— preguntó Tom.

—Cinco meses, dos semanas— respondió Harry.

—Se está haciendo tan grande.

—Lo sé. Antes de darnos cuenta va a estar caminando.

—Hablando.

—Usando magia.

—Yendo a la escuela.

—Teniendo citas...— Harry dijo con voz hueca.

—Oh, Dios— murmuró Tom.

Se quedaron en el estrecho pasillo por un momento mirándose el uno al otro, y luego, cada uno esbozó una sonrisa al otro.

—Míranos, padres. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que lo serías?— preguntó Harry.

—Nunca. Sólo espero estar haciendo las cosas bien.

—Yo también. Pero creo que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

Tom asintió y miró a Harry que miraba hacia la puerta de Wynter. Mirándolo, con el pelo azotado por el viento y los ojos de color verde brillante, Tom sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante él. Eso no era bueno. Rápidamente volvió sus ojos —Me voy— por el rabillo del ojo vio a Harry apretar los dientes y cabecear. Así que no era sólo él —Entonces, me voy yendo.

Harry asintió y se volvió hacia él para darle un beso como era su costumbre. Tom tomó suavemente la mejilla de Harry y se inclinó para darle un beso. Tan pronto como sus labios se tocaron, supieron que había sido una mala idea.

Harry instintivamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom mientras el beso se profundizaba y sentía a Tom deslizarse alrededor suyo. _Debí dejar que se fuera,_ pensó Harry mientras la boca de Tom encontró su cuello. A pesar de que pensaba aquello, se sentía aliviado de que finalmente estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Con la ayuda de la extraña atracción y sus propios deseos, se toparon con la habitación de Harry y en pocos minutos sus ropas se habían ido y tenían libertad para explorar el cuerpo del otro. A diferencia de cualquier otro momento que hubiesen dormido juntos, ambos estaban totalmente dispuestos. No hubo palabras pronunciadas mientras piel chocaba con piel, excepto sus respiraciones y gemidos de placer.

Tom sacudió sus caderas contra las de Harry, frotándose uno contra el otro, sacando suspiros de placer de los labios de Harry. Antes de que pudieran venirse, se apartó y pasó las manos por los costados de su estómago para colocar el hechizo anti-embarazo. Una vez hecho esto, lubricó sus dedos y los metió en la entrada de Harry, preparándolo para su intrusión.

Harry jadeó ante la intromisión y agarró el hombro de Tom para acercarlo más, extendiendo sus piernas para ayudar a Tom a tener mejor acceso a él. Quería esto, no importa lo mucho que tratase de negarlo, quería esto. Quería a Tom dentro de él, con él... Harry no entendía lo que quería decir, pero siempre y cuando Tom siguiera haciendo aquello con sus dedos y boca, no quería que se detuviera.

Tom miró a los profundos ojos verdes que en silencio rogaban que se diera prisa. No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces y, sin perder el tiempo, entró totalmente al interior de Harry.

—¡Oh Dios— jadeó Harry, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tom gimió con él. Parecía increíble, después de tanto tiempo resistiéndose a estar juntos. Era como volver a casa.

Tom creó de inmediato un ritmo rápido, entrando profundo y fuerte en Harry, lo que parecía gustarle a Harry por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo, y ¡oh, cómo le gustaba escucharlo! No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos, que ya estaban en el límite, lo sintieran.

Cuando estuvo cerca, Tom se apoderó del pene de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo al compás de sus embestidas. Harry gritaba el nombre de Tom y tiraba de él hacia abajo. Lenguas batiéndose ferozmente en un beso apasionado mientras el éxtasis llegó, cabalgando entre las olas de su orgasmo.

Tom se desplomó hacia un lado mientras manchas oscuras comenzaron a tornar su visión borrosa. Sintió a Harry débilmente tomar su brazo antes de que todo se volviese negro.

=X=

Harry abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había sucedido. Suspiró —¿Otra vez?

—Al parecer— dijo una voz a su lado.

Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Tom, con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, apretando las sábanas entre los dedos. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba oscuro, por lo que no había pasado mucho tiempo a diferencia de la última vez.

—Tres semanas.

—¿Qué?— Harry preguntó mirándole.

—El tiempo que duramos. Tres semanas— respondió Tom.

—Oh— dijo Harry y miró hacia la ventana.

—Te diste cuenta de que sigue estando oscuro— comentó Tom.

—Sí. No estuvimos inconscientes tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué es eso?

—No estoy seguro.

—... ¿Y ahora qué? Esto no puede seguir ocurriendo— dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Todavía tengo que encontrar el punto de qué es lo que nos une, pero puede durar tres semanas, con sólo toques íntimos.

—Creo que tenemos que dormir juntos todo el tiempo— dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Miró rápidamente a Tom cuando no dijo nada, sólo para encontrarlo mirándole —¿Q-qué?

—No estoy... en contra de eso.

—¿Qué?— Harry repitió, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

—No es como si no me gustara, encuentro que dormir contigo será muy agradable.

Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada incapaz de decir nada. Era ridículo siquiera pensar en ello. Una cosa era darle un beso, pero dormir juntos era algo completamente diferente —Pensé que era lo que estábamos tratando de evitar— se las arregló para decir.

Tom miró hacia el techo —Lo era, pero no parece estar funcionando. Sea lo que sea que nos está uniendo, parece que quiere que durmamos juntos, tiene sentido sólo hacerlo.

—¿C-cómo puedes decir eso?— Harry preguntó desconcertado ya que estaban incluso considerándolo.

—No me gusta ser controlado— dijo Tom mientras su rostro se ensombrecía un poco —Sería mejor hacerlo bajo nuestras condiciones y no ser obligados a hacerlo.

—Pero... pero...— Harry forcejeó.

—Si no te sientes cómodo con ello, podemos simplemente volver a como estaban las cosas... y estar de vuelta aquí en tres semanas— dijo Tom con altanería.

—Fantástico— murmuró.

—No va a tener que ser todos los días, pero lo suficiente para que _estemos en_ control.

Harry miró al techo y pensó y Tom le dejó. Lo que dijo Tom _tenía_ sentido, si seguían haciendo lo que hasta ahora, acabaría en la cama del otro, tarde o temprano. Y sólo podían utilizar a Wynter como distracción durante tanto tiempo como se demostró esa noche, tan pronto como la pusieron en su cuna, estarían uno encima del otro. Harry no podía jugar al "somos enemigos" más porque su... lo que fuera, se había transformado en algo diferente y en realidad se llevaban bien.

Se sonrojó cuando recordó lo que Tom había dicho. Harry no podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no le gustaba tener sexo con Tom. Era absolutamente brillante y satisfactorio y... en realidad no había palabras para describirlo. Ayudó que Tom era muy agradable a la vista también. Sólo había que ver lo que unos simples besos podían hacer, y últimamente no había sido suficiente.

A pesar de que era lógico sólo hacerlo, él tenía miedo de lo que podría significar. Ya se estaban acercando y si iban a dar un paso más, sabía lo que podría suceder.

Sin embargo, era una oportunidad que iba a tener que tomar.

—Está bien.

* * *

**N/Trad.**

Y entramos en _**hiatus**_:P Es decir... hasta que la autora actualice :)

Pe~ro, hay más fanfics que estoy traduciendo, por si les interesa. **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando**.


End file.
